Warning You
by DarkMage6
Summary: Kane knows the Diva Lily's secret. Now Vince has set up a storyline that puts Lily in some danger is certain wrestlers find out the truth about her. What's a girl to do? Kane x OC Undertaker x OC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: YAY! A wrestling fanfic! Haven't done a good one of these in a while. . .Sorry to those people who are waiting for me to update Return to the Twisted Wonderland. My brain has been taking a slight vacation. Even more so since I rolled a four wheeler and bruised myself up really badly.

Chapter 1

Lily danced around slowly in her locker room, listening to 'As the World Falls Down' from the Labyrinth soundtrack. She loved the movie. More so, she just loved the subtle hint of romance that had bloomed between the two main characters. It reminded her very much of her own life.

Jareth had been a monster, as far as his personality went. To that young girl, he was terrifying. As an adult, Sara probably would have found him less terrifying.

Lily knew that feeling.

When she first started wrestling for the WWE, there were certain people that she had found to terrifying to even pass in a hallway.

Now she watched them from the corner of her eyes, keeping a close eye on them. Protecting them when and where she could from sneak attacks, listening to rumors, warning them when she heard things that pertained to them. But they never knew it was her. The Wrestlers anyways.

Vince McMahon had seen her giving some warnings out. From there, a story line was created. The Diva running around warning everyone wore frumpy clothing, easy to remove clothing. This done so she could disappear and make an appearance again as Lily, and no one would believe it was her.

She couldn't be the masked Diva, seeing as she would walk out of her own locker room only moments later.

That in itself was a feat. It involved a laundry hamper being wheeled into her room, with her buried under a load of towels. None which were used, of course. That didn't mean that dirty towels hadn't been tossed in though. And when that had happened, it was kind of gross. Especially when Big Show threw in one of his sweaty towels.

The song ended and Lily sighed, thinking about re-listening to it. Most people did stretches before matches. She did too, but a lot differently. She danced.

She would start with a nice slow song, and then work her way up into a fast paced song. She would spin about, drop low, grind, or whatever she wished. As long as the beat carried her, she danced away.

Sadly though, she only had time to listen to one more song before she would have to report to the back stage area to prepare for an interference. She danced her heart out to 'Supermassive Black Hole' by the Muse.

She jumped into her outfit and slid into a towel hamper that was waiting. She hit the signal button hidden within the hamper, and someone came in and wheeled the hamper out. She grabbed the ear piece also hidden amongst the towels and waited.

"We are wheeling you to the boiler room. It's the safest place for you to be dropped off." Vince told her. "It should be empty seeing as Kane always gets closer to the backstage area when Undertaker is fighting."

Lily nodded to herself.

"I've also gone through the liberty of preparing some music for your little alter ego. It will play as you run down the ramp. Later you can decide entrances and stuff for if you want to wrestler as your alter ego." Vince told her.

"Do I want to know?" Lily muttered.

Vince laughed in her ear.

The hamper stopped and the stage hand walked off whistling Yankee Doodle as they were supposed to when they were leaving her and the coast was clear.

Lily climbed out of the hamper and stretched. She hated sitting still for the ride.

She looked around and seen no one. She grinned quickly, making sure her mask was in place and began to walk to the back stage area.

Kane was standing there, his gaze locked on her as she walked up.

"Your music will start in a second. Offer to let Kane help you. He'll like that." Vince whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to have to save your brother's ass here in a minute Big Red Machine. But more than one person is going to attack the DeadMan, would you like to help me?" Lily immediately made her voice more throaty and husky, as she and Vince had discussed before.

Kane watched her for a few moments longer before he nodded.

"And cue the music." Vince said.

'A Pain That I'm Used To' by Depeche Mode began to play.

Lily snorted and grabbed a waiting steel chair and took off.

She ran down the ramp with Kane right behind her and dove in.

She slammed the steel chair right into the head Big Show, who seemed shocked to see her and Kane.

The crowd was roaring. Lily tried her best to hear what Vince was saying, but the crowd was just to loud.

Someone punched her in the ribs.

Lily cursed the mask she was forced to wear. It minimized her vision, making it easier for people to blind side her.

Kane immediately came to her rescue though with a big boot right to the head of Chris Jericho.

The ring was cleared, and the DeadMan suddenly sat up. Lily had her back to him, so she missed the anger in his eyes.

He rose up slowly and slammed into the back of her.

"GET OUT OF THE RING!" Vince roared into her ear piece. "HE'S NOT GOING TO STOP! DO WHAT YOU MUST TO GET AWAY!"

Lily began to panic as she was sat up for the last ride.

Thinking fast, she managed to claw his eyes, causing the DeadMan to just simply throw her. Lily rolled with it as she hit the ground and jumped up, running.

Kane was right behind her, protecting her back from the DeadMan, who might chase them.

"You okay?" Kane asked.

"Fine." Lily responded, throatily.

Vince rushed to her side and grabbed her by the upper arm, hurrying away with her to the room sat up as his office.

She had only moments to gather her thoughts before she was thrust into a closet within Vince's office. Inside, was a laundry hamper with a lot of old costumes that wrestlers used to wear.

She climbed inside, instantly going still.

Over her ear piece, she could hear the conversation that was going on outside the door,

"I don't know who that wanna-be hero Diva is, but you best tell that bitch to stay out of my business." Undertaker snarled.

"She and your brother came to your aid when you needed it. They would have pinned you and you would have lost if they hadn't helped." Vince stated calmly.

Undertaker's voice got closer, so he must have leaned down toward Vince. "She's been getting in everybody's business since arriving here. Worse, you are encouraging her by not doing anything about it, and giving her a damn mask to hide behind. I'm going to find out who she is. And if I don't, I know eventually Kane will get annoyed with her wearing a mask. He always does."

Lily bit her lip from saying something. Undertaker might hear her faint reply into Vince's ear. If she hadn't been buried underneath clothing, Undertaker might hear her own ear piece.

"I think you are just sore about a woman helping you." Vince told the Undertaker. "I think you should watch the footage from the match. Maybe then you'll calm down when you see that it was only just to help you. Nothing more. She got blind sided while out there. Kane came to her aid. . ."

"If you can't watch her back side then she shouldn't be in the little hero business, should she?" Undertaker cut in.

The door opened.

"Kane." Vince said.

"Stage hand said you wanted me." Kane replied.

"Yeah, but your big brother here is taking up my time. Since you are here, could you do a favor for me? There's a hamper in the closet there. Can you take it to wardrobe? Going to see if we can mend a few tears and stuff and donate some of this stuff to a museum I want to set up."

"Sure." Kane muttered.

The closet door opened and Kane began to wheel the hamper out.

"Try not to do anymore damage to those costumes, please." Vince called. "They're worth a lot, you know?"

Kane grunted and left the office.

Lily's ear piece went silent, signally that Vince had cut his off.

Lily removed hers and waiting.

A few minutes later, someone began to whistle Yankee Doodle. Lily got out of the hamper and quickly jumped into a changing stall within the wardrobe room and ripped off her mask, taking in the cool air around her.

She turned around to grab a towel and touched flesh.

Lily gulped and turned to find Kane standing there, removing his tights, and wearing. . .nothing.

"You?" Kane asked, shock obvious on his face.

Lily felt her face turn beat red. "Please don't tell anyone." She whispered. "Please. I'll do anything!"

Kane lifted a non-existent eyebrow at that. A grin twisted his face. "Anything?"

Lily knew that all the blood was draining from her face. What was the Big Red Monster planning?

"Whenever I want you, you have to come to me." Kane whispered lowly. "However I want you."

Lily swayed slightly but nodded. What else could she do? She would talk to Vince as soon as she could, explain the giant misunderstanding that happened, and Vince would talk to Kane. Everything would be fine after that, right?

"Let me know that you mean it." Kane told her.

Lily gulped and said, "Could you put some clothes on first?"

Kane grinned suddenly, laughing. "I don't think that you understand what I mean when I said, 'However I want you.' You're a smart girl, figure it out quickly."

Lily glared at him now, her temper flaring.

She marched up, grabbed the back of his neck and forced him to bend down to her. She laid a kiss on his lips that would leave any man breathless then stepped back.

She quickly took off the flowing black clothing, leaving her in her normal ring gear. She walked out from behind the curtain and glared at the head of the wardrobe department.

"Forget about someone?" She asked before leaving the room. She knew within moments that the woman would figure it all out.

Lily marched to Vince's office and barged in without knocking.

The Undertaker was still in there, and he glared at her when she walked in.

"Beat it, Corpse." Lily snapped, surprising the DeadMan. "I have things to discuss with Vince that you don't want to hear."

The Undertaker raised an eyebrow at her. Lily opened her mouth and began listing venereal diseases that had the DeadMan marching out of the office as quick as he could, shutting the door behind him.

"Thanks." Vince said dryly.

"Kane knows who I am thanks to the Head of Wardrobe who seemed to have forgot that the only changing room was occupied by one Big Red Machine." Lily snarled. "And now I am indebted to Kane to keep his silence. You have to talk to him and do something, otherwise I am a play thing to that man!"

Vince cursed and rubbed his temple. "I can't do anything. Nothing I say or do will stop Kane, and if you don't go through. . .Well, you've seen what has happened to Divas in the past."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Where do you get these nut cases?"

Vince twisted his lips into a grin. "I could tell you, but that might ruin some of the businesses best secrets."

Lily exhaled through her nose. "So I'm stuck with Kane?"

"As bad as you may think it is, this could save you a lot of pain. If you belong to Kane, he'll come to your aid whenever and where ever you need it. Even if it means protecting you from his own brother. Who is out for your blood still. Nothing I said has changed the DeadMan's mind." Vince told her. "I might also try and make as many friends as possible while you can. Now, I'll talk to Kane and tell him that while you are 'Lily' that he can't touch you. That way, no one will figure out your secret."

Lily ran an agitated hand through her hair and muttered, "Fine. I'm going back to my hotel room as soon as my match is over. I'm going to need a lot of sleep after this."

Lily exited the office and walked to the back stage area. Kane was standing there, also gearing up for a match that he would be having right after hers.

He grinned at her and Lily delivered the best line she could, "I talked to Vince about you. He said you are to stay away from me. Pick on _another_ Diva."

He picked up the meaning immediately and responded with, "Have another I like better anyways, runt."

Lily glared, and glanced up at the monitor. Batista had just pinned Rey Mysterio, so the Diva match was next.

The wrestlers came back, each passing her like she wasn't there. As a Diva, she was used to the treatment from most of the Wrestlers. Some did it because they were married, and face it, Divas were some pretty revealing stuff. But others did it because they didn't consider Diva's as wrestlers. That, she hated. At least as her unnamed alter ego, she got some attention. When wrestlers seen her walking the hallways, they would jab each other in the sides and point.

Edge had tried to de-mask her at one point. That got him pepper spray to the eyes. Good thing he had already fought his match.

For anyone else though, she would use a low wattage taser. Enough to let them know to back off, but not hurt them badly. That way, they could still wrestle.

"A girl going to come to your aid when you fight Kane?" Undertaker asked as he approached Kane, throwing a disgusted look at Lily.

Lily just gave the DeadMan a sly smile back. "Thanks for leaving the office DeadMan. That stuff can be real embarrassing. False alarm though. Divas, we just can't keep are legs closed."

Kane choked on some water he had just taken a swallow of, and Taker had to pound on his back to help him.

'Music Box' by Thrice began playing, and Lily walked out from behind the curtain, greeting the crowd.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"That girls got a mouth." Taker growled after Lily had walked through the curtain.

Kane grinned at Taker. "And she's off limits to me. Good thing that the masked girl is free game."

"You seriously going after that bitch?" Taker asked.

"One hell of a kisser." Kane taunted his brother.

Taker grunted then grinned. "Maybe I'll go for the little spit fire then." He jerked his chin toward the monitor.

Kane had barely concealed his look of anger at his brother. "Good luck."

---------------------------------------------------------

Vince rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

He had heard Lily tell Kane that he couldn't have _her. _He would talk to Kane and make sure the Red Monster understood that. But everything else that was said. . .Would make a great storyline.

The Undertaker had very few times where he was in a romance story line. And having the DeadMan actually chase a girl might be good money. Having that woman be the same person that Kane was pursuing, only with a different identity would be even more eye catching.

He grinned.

He would call Kane, Undertaker, and Lily into the office separately and talk to them. Besides, with all the stuff the Undertaker had been through lately, it might be worth it to let the DeadMan have a little fun. He needed a good girl to settle down with. And Lily was just what the DeadMan needed. A woman who could keep him in line.

Then, Lily as the mysterious masked woman with Kane would be awesome. They could both fight over her with only one knowing it. Lily could pick who she wanted to be with.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Absolutely fucking not!" Lily shrieked. "I am not some whore that's going to go in between two men."

"You aren't." Vince said calmly. "Lily is going to be pursued by the Undertaker. The Masked One is going to be pursued by Kane. Later down the line, we'll reveal that you are the same person, and you can pick who you want to be with. Rather it be Kane or the Undertaker. By then, hopefully, the Undertaker won't care that you are the Masked One. If he does care, then obviously, you will end up with Kane."

Lily twitched her eyebrow and rubbed her temple. "Kane won't go for it."

"Already talked to him and the Undertaker." Vince stated.

"Shit. And why do you keep saying, 'The Masked One'? Is that the best name you could come up with?"

"You wear a Venetian mask and lose black clothing. Should I call you something else?" Vince snapped.

"Why not the Divine Comedy? Because that's what this is going to turn my career into! A damn laughing stalk." Lily snapped. "Do whatever. I have no choice since you sign the damn pay checks."

Lily stormed from the office and rushed to her locker room, throwing herself inside. She slammed the door and locked it, walking immediately to her stereo. She would work out her aggression by dancing. That's what she enjoyed the most.

And, as sad as it sounded, she was excited to find a fireman's pole in her locker room. There was a certain thrill to dancing like a female entertainer. Truthfully though, a lot of Divas did it. It did tighten up the muscles.

She pushed play, not even really hearing what was playing. It could have been the 'I Love You' song from Barney and she wouldn't have noticed. All she did was dance in her fast paced style, spin around the pole, sliding down it, climbing it, and using it as a prop for other things.

When a hand touched her, she screamed and lashed out, slapping whoever it was in the face.

She was shocked to find the Undertaker standing there when she pushed her hair out of her face.

"Guess I deserved that for sneaking up on you." Taker told her.

"How long have you been in my locker room?" Lily demanded.

"Long enough to want to see you dancing again, with as little on as possible." Taker told her, walking back to the couch sitting in the corner. Across it was his trench coat and his hat. He took a seat and said, "It's been a long while since I've had romance in a story line."

"Lucky you." Lily muttered, shutting off the stereo more roughly then she intended.

"Vince said it was your first romance story line too." Taker went on. "You should be honored that it is with me. Took a lot of convincing from Vince to get me to say yes."

Lily felt her temper flared and she stalked over to the couch and bent slightly at the waist, starring the DeadMan straight in the eyes.

"I am going with this story line because Vince told me too. I think there are better ways of furthering my career then pretending to be the girlfriend of a man who can only keep it stuff by being a _Dead_Man. I would prefer it if I just kept going out there and kicking ass and taking names of any bitch who gets in my way, but this isn't the way that this business works. You know that as well as I. So take your fucking ego and shove it where the sun will never shine Taker. Because this Diva doesn't give a rats ass about you."

Taker raised an eyebrow but grinned. "Might work out between us."

Lily scoffed and walked away, returning to her stereo and looking through the cd's stacked beside the stereo. While she was flipping through, the Undertaker stood and gathered his things.

"By the way, you're wrestling tonight. Which Diva it will be will try to win by having someone come out to help her. I will interfere and save you, take you away from the ring. The show will end without anyone knowing what happened to you or why I took you."

"Whatever." Lily muttered, putting in her beloved Labyrinth soundtrack and pushing play. She swayed slightly to the music as it started, and was relieved when her dressing room door finally opened and the Undertaker left.

--------------------------------------

One thing Lily did love about having an alter ego that wore a full mask, was that she could be ready for a match as Lily, and be wearing everything she needed to be wearing, make up included, underneath and Masked One's disguise.

And right now, she was preparing to do a cut scene with Kane. She had her back to the camera and she slowly reached up and pulled her mask from her face. She was careful not to pull out the long black hair extensions she had clipped in, turning her shoulder length black hair into waist long black curls.

The mask was taken by Kane, who sat it on a table beside his old mask and they kissed. Never did they turn enough to the camera could even catch the slightest glimpse of who she really was.

The kiss lasted until the camera man told them they could stop. The scene would air later as Kane would celebrate Valentine's day in style. MVP would be in the ring with a group of women and call Kane down to the ring, basically to make fun of him. MVP would offer one of his women to Kane to borrow as eye candy only and Kane would simply state he had a woman in his life. Then, the video would play. Simple.

One week till it aired.

Tonight, she had to wrestle as Lily, and get her butt saved by the Undertaker. Later, a cut scene would be shot with her and Taker that would air on Valentine's Day as well. She needed to be all sweaty and rough looking though. Fresh from the match to make it work. She would just simply change clothing. As Lily, she wouldn't be seen on Valentine's Day for real. That, was a small blessing.

The camera crew packed up and left and Kane helped Lily put her mask back on carefully.

"I don't like this story line." Kane told her simply.

"Nor do I but we work with what we are given, do we not?" Lily asked, her voice immediately going deeper and throatier as it always did while she was in her Masked One attire.

Kane grinned at her and helped her check her costume over.

She had to do one more cut scene. One that involved the DeadMan. This little clip would air tonight.

She walked away from Kane, glad to be leaving him behind. . .But preferring to be with him over Taker any day. She didn't like Undertaker in any way, shape, or form. He pissed her off, she snapped back, he would tell her it was a turn on, more infuriation, etc. And they had only each other a day and she had figured out that little sequence.

How would she survive a few months of this?

She arrived at the shooting area to find Vince waiting with the camera crew and the Undertaker.

The DeadMan took one look at her and bared his teeth.

Lily bit her tongue to keep from saying anything. The voice might be different, but with as many times as she had snapped at the DeadMan, he would surely figure out her true identity. Life would be hell then.

"Remember what I said Undertaker." Vince warned, motioning for Lily to take her place. "Okay, Taker is going to be walking down the hall when the Masked One leaves her locker room here. Seeing her, you give chase Taker and she runs off as fast as she can. She's going to get ahead of you, and you follow. As you pass her, she's going to find somewhere to hide that if you happen to see, you will ignore. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Taker said, glaring.

Lily gave a thumbs up and walked into the locker room and closed the door. Taker would be walking some distance down the hall and everything would start as soon as Vince spoke into her ear piece.

"Go." Vince told her.

Lily opened the door and walked out, turning her head to see Undertaker, who began to run for her.

Lily tore off down the hall so fast, she was sure that the scene would go off without a hitch.

As she rounded a corner, she saw the Big Show and grinned behind her mask. She leapt on his back and he turned around just as the Undertaker walked around the corner. The two big men had a stare down while Lily hung out to the Big Show's back for dear life, trying not to fall, thus being seen.

Eventually, the heard the Undertaker run around a corner ahead and she leapt off of the Big Show's back and gave a throaty, "Thank you."

"Not a problem." Big Show told her, quickly having figured out what was going on when he seen the camera crew following Undertaker.

"Cut."

"That was perfect!" Vince said, clapping his hands. "Thanks for playing along Big Show."

Big Show reached down and patted Lily's head carefully. "I owe the little girl a few favors anyways. She's saved my back a few times."

Lily grinned behind her mask again.

"Why don't you go shower and leave for the night. You're done." Vince told her.

Lily nodded and took off, finding the laundry hamper set up where it was needed. She was wheeled off immediately to the dressing room, where the room was promptly cleared out.

Lily climbed out and changed as quickly as she could. She removed the hair extensions and packed everything away in a small case that wardrobe took care of for her. The head of wardrobe carried it on her personally and claimed it was a part of her luggage. That way, no one got into it.

"Thanks." Lily told the woman as she took the case.

The woman nodded and motioned for her to hurry out of the room. Lily slipped out carefully and walked slowly toward the back stage area, getting ready for her match.

Mickie James was already warming up, getting ready to go through the curtain.

"Ready for this?" Mickie asked. "Chair shot for a Diva is a rare thing." The Diva had a twisted smile though, like she really liked the idea of Lily being laid out.

"I'm ready." Lily answered. She added a silent, 'Since its not going to happen.' in her head.

Mickie's music began to blare and she went bouncing through the curtain like she always did.

Lily did deep breaths. In around a minute and a half to two minutes, her music would hit. She breathed in through her nose, and exhaled through her mouth.

"You'll be fine."

Lily nearly jumped out of her skin when the Undertaker's voice whispered right in her ear.

"Not funny." She snapped at him.

"Just be sure to look that spooked when we doing our little film segment together. It will look more authentic that way." He told her darkly.

Lily glared at him and gave him the bird.

Her music began playing so she bust through the ring curtains, saluting the crowd for a moment before doing a few flips down the ramp. The jumped onto the ring apron and climbed through the ropes, saluting the crowd some more.

She turned and faced Mickie James, putting on her game face immediately.

The ref signaled for the bell to ring and the match was on.

Mickie met her kick for kick, punch for punch, and slap for slap. When the crowd started roaring, she knew whichever wrestler was picked was rushing down the ring to help Mickie. Then, the lights went dark for just a split second.

When the came on again, the wrestler, who happened to be Chris Jericho, was laid out on the ramp, a giant dent in the steel chair he had been carrying.

Mickie was screaming in denial so Lily took her chance and threw Mickie into the ropes and met her with a clothesline. She pinned her quickly and got the three count.

Before she could even celebrate her victory, the lights went out. As she was told, Lily screamed for all to hear. The microphones picking up everything.

"Stop! Stop! Please! No! NO!"

The lights came back up and Lily was gone from the ring, having quickly jumped out and rolled under the ring. A stage hand helped her through a little trap door the was hidden in the floor and Lily was rushed off to make-up to make her look even worse then her sweaty self looked.

Make-up quickly added some dirt streaks, bad running make-up, old crusty looking make-up, and some red rims around Lily's eyes. They helped her put in some black sclera contacts, to which Rey was in the room to help give her some pointers.

"You're a fucking nut." Lily told him, once she stood up and took a few steps. "It's weird wearing these things and just walking around like normal. You wrestle in them?"

"The crowd loves them." Rey answered, shrugging a shoulder.

Lily was led down to a darkened room where the Undertaker stood waiting.

"You look like hell." He told her, seeing the band up make-up job the make-up artists had done.

"Anyone would look like this if they had to stay more than a day with you. Not everyone sleep in a coffin Dracula." Lily snapped.

She sat down in the chair that was in the middle of the room and allowed stage hands to tie her up. She gave some tugs on the rope and gave her nod of approval.

Everyone cleared the room except one make-up artist who dropped a good big of eye drops into her eyes, to help the crying effect get going. It was going to be hard when wearing those contacts though.

Lily dropped her head to her chin and closed her eyes, letting her breathing get erratic and sobbing.

The Undertaker stood in front of her, facing the camera.

"Vince McMahon. You've been asking for a week now what has happened to your precious little Lily. I assure you that she is alive and well. In fact, she has never been more aware of her life, as she is now." The Undertaker said in his creepy voice.

He stepped out of the way, allowing the camera to get a view of her.

"Look at the camera Lily." The Undertaker demanded of her.

"No." Lily croaked out. "I don't want them to see."

Taker grabbed her chin from behind and forced her face up, the camera seeing all but her eyes that were still shut.

"You see, Vince. This pure innocent little flower caught my attention when it was playing in my kingdom. So I took her for my own, and I am making her my bride. Soon, you will see the results of my work. Slowly have I immersed her into the darkness in which I walk through every day." Taker told the camera.

Lily continued to continue crying, not opening her eyes. Taker squeezes her chin roughly and she cried out loudly.

"Open your eyes Lily." Taker told her. "And I'll untie you for a little while."

Lily slowly opened her eyes, gazing into the camera with her completely black eyes.

"Isn't she lovely?" Taker asked, "And Vince, stay out of my way in this matter. Anyone who interferes will: Rest. In. Peace." He did his signature eye roll and the camera went off.

"That's great!" Vince said, clapping his hands together.

The stage hands quickly untied her and Lily jumped up, rotating her shoulders.

"Didn't hurt ya to bad, did I, darlin'?" Taker asked her.

"No, you caveman. You didn't." Lily told him in a sugary voice.

Everyone dispersed and Lily returned to her locker room to find Kane sitting there, waiting for her.

"You look like hell." Kane told her, grinning.

"You say the sweetest things to me!" Lily said, putting a hand over her heart. She walked past him and into the shower room, messing with the faucets and making sure she got the water to the perfect temperature.

She heard Kane lock the door leading out, then grab her bag and bring it to her.

"How did the first shooting go?" Kane asked while Lily dug out all of her bathroom products she needed.

"Fine. He likes being creepy." Lily told him, sitting all her stuff along the wall on the stall floor. She grabbed a large towel and hung it on the towel rack than began shutting the curtain. She undressed and dropped her clothes in a pile on the floor.

"I'm used to being two characters. . .But its going to be weird seeing myself on the camera twice."

Kane walked back into the main part of the locker room and heard him turn up the volume on the monitor. Matt Striker was going on about how the Undertaker kidnapped her and such. She heard the sequence with Undertaker and the Masked One play.

"What's he done with Lily?" Matt Striker asked.

Vince's music played and everyone went wild. Vince got straight down to business as he got into the ring.

"The Undertaker has taken the Diva, Lily. We can't find her. She's not in her locker room but all of her stuff is there. As you just seen, she's not with the Undertaker that we can see. . .So, I want her back. I don't know what you have planned Undertaker, but I'm going to ensure that I stop you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lily was stretching and enjoying her free day off behind the scenes of Smackdown. She was discussing story lines with Vince and Taker, then separately, Vince and Kane. Everything was running smoothly so she parked her happy butt in her dressing room and turned the monitor up.

Smackdown kicked off with Vince coming into the ring and demanding to know something about Lily.

The video played that her and the Undertaker had shot the week prior.

"Hell of a way to kick of Valentine's Day." Jim Ross commented.

"Someone do something about that madman!" Striker complained. "He's kidnapped her and now he's torturing her!"

A few matches went by, then MVP walked out with his group of women.

"I've always loved Valentine's Day." MVP commented, hugging one of the many girls close to him. "Always surrounded by beautiful women, having the time of my life. . .But I noticed there was someone in the back that didn't have a Valentine. Now, MVP thinks that is just unacceptable. So, I'm going to invite him out here so his Valentine's Day will brighten up. . . .Come on out. . .Kane!"

People roared and booed all at once, not liking what MVP said. But Kane's pyro's and music hit, and the Big Red Machine was walking down the ramp, his face expressionless.

Kane got into the ring and stopped there, not getting any closer.

"Kane, as a Valentine's present from one co-worker to another, I decided you can have one of these lovely ladies to have as eye candy for a day. No touching allowed." MVP told Kane. "Now, there. . ."

"I have a Valentine." Kane cut in.

MVP raised an eyebrow and said, "I'm sorry. I thought you said that _you _have a Valentine?"

"I do." Kane said into his microphone. He motioned toward the titan tron and the footage of him and the Masked One played.

MVP's mouth dropped open and Kane turned to just leave the ring when MVP said, "Naturally, you would pick the only girl who has to wear a mask. Do you compare scars?"

Kane gave a big boot right to MVP's mouth, bloodying it instantly.

While the wrestler was down, he grabbed him and pulled him up, forcing him to look at everyone woman that he had brought out to the ring with him.

"You see all of these women? You're pretty little friends?" Kane asked, snarling into the microphone.

MVP nodded.

"They are all hags compared to her!" Kane snarled.

Lily felt her eyebrows shoot up to meet her hair line at those words. It wasn't scripted, but she couldn't really see Vince being mad at Kane for saying those words.

A knock sounded at her door, and she opened it to find the Undertaker standing there.

"Want a ride back to the hotel, darlin'? I'm through here in about twenty minutes. So, feel free to tag along."

"Thanks but I'll find another way back." Lily told him, twisting her lips into a grin.

Taker cocked an eyebrow but walked off.

Not even five minutes later, Kane walked into the locker room and locked the door behind him. Nervously, he held out a single red rose to her.

Lily grinned and took the flower, inhaling its fragrance.

"Thank you Kane. It's lovely." Lily told him, going to her tip toes to press a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Things with Kane were going great since Vince had talked to Kane about courting her, rather than just demanding a relationship. So far, so good.

"You are the first real Valentine that I've had." Kane murmured.

"You can't mean that!" Lily said, her jaw dropping.

Kane shuffled his feet and blushed slightly. "No, you're really the first one."

"That won't do!" Lily said. "So you've never had a Valentine's Day dance at school, or even a kiss from a girl?"

Kane shook his head.

Lily grinned and ran over to her stereo. "Perfect song to dance to in a situation like this. 'As the World Falls Down' from the Labyrinth soundtrack. I love me some David Bowie. . ."

As the music started playing, Lily sat the rose down then grabbed the Big Red Machine and pulled him closer to her.

"Dance with me Kane!" She smiled.

As they moved slowly with the music, Lily brought his head down and kissed him slowly, passionately, as he deserved to be kissed.

When they separated, the song had changed. . .a few times.

"Best Valentine's Day ever." Kane growled before capturing her lips again.

----------------------------------

"Okay!" Vince said, "Here's what I got planned. I want to shoot a segment of Lily all dressed and ready for a match, eyes still black, and Undertaker demanding that I set her up in a match. We'll put her up against Beth Phoenix. However, I'll state that the match can't happen for a week, thus giving you time to train her Taker. I want her to pick up some of your fighting styles and your finishers, that way, when she fights Beth, she'll dominate her. I want you crazy, out of your mind, and unreasoning to anyone but the Undertaker. Got it?"

Lily rubbed her temples and sighed. "So I'll be spending a lot of time away from Kane. You know he's not going to like this."

Vince shrugged. "After this goes through, there will be a break where you'll escape from the Undertaker. Like the crowd will somehow get you thinking straight or something. You do something to get away, and by that I mean attack him, and then run. Lily can disappear for the night. The next week, the Masked One will have a mixed tag team match with Kane as her partner. Sound good? That way, after this week, you'll be able to spend a week with Kane."

Lily nodded. "Yeah, that'll work. I'll talk to him about it though. When do I need to report to film or train with the Undertaker?"

"First thing tomorrow you start your training. In an hour we will shoot the segment. So go talk to Kane and get your ring gear on, got it?" Vince told her, waving her off.

Lily stood up and walked out the door.

She snuck to the boiler room, where Kane always hid out, and went inside. Her belongings were in there with Kane, since Vince had snagged her before she couldn't even get to the Diva locker room. Since the Masked One wasn't making any appearances, she was allowed to share a room.

Hazing was going to be a bitch tonight.

Kane had her in his arms immediately and kissed her passionately.

"Well. . .Hello to you too." Lily said when he pulled away.

"What did Vince want?" Kane asked, running his thumb along her bottom lip.

Lily sighed and pulled back, instantly putting a frown on Kane's face. "I have to train with Taker for a week to pick up his style of wrestling. I have to learn it all in time for a match with Beth Phoenix in a week. Shortly, I have to film a segment with Taker."

"A week?" Kane snarled. "I can teach you as well! Tell Vince I will teach you what you need to know. We don't need the damn Undertaker."

Lily put a gentle hand on Kane. "That is true. You could help me, but I understand where Vince is coming from. I need to wrestle exactly like the Undertaker. After the match, I get to escape the DeadMan. The next week, you and the Masked One gets to do a mix tag match. That means a week of just us. We can travel together, drive to the next location. Just us."

Kane inhaled deeply through his nose, his eyes still slightly crazed, still upset. "Just us."

Lily nodded. "And I can think of a lot of things we could do with an entire week alone. Can you?"

Kane pulled her tight against him and pressed his lips softly to hers. "So much." He said, his voice hoarse now.

Lily grinned then broke away, going to her bag and pulling out her ring gear. She began putting it on, undressing in front of him.

----------------

"Make her make-up dark. . .but still slightly messy. Like she's still been crying, or only just got to clean up a little." Vince instructed the make-up artists.

Lily sighed and glared at Vince. The sclera contacts were already in and driving her half way mad. However, she did find out that few people could tell if you were looking at them or not. . .so she choose to keep her eyes on Vince.

To give the WWE owner credit, he kept looking around and fidgeting, knowing something was watching him.

Lily grinned a little and then relaxed her face and let the make-up artists work their magic. It didn't take them long to do a darker Goth-like make-up on her. With the sclera contacts, she looked a little creepy. To add effect, eye drops were added to her eyes, causing the make-up to run black down her face.

"We're a long ways from Halloween, you know?" Lily asked Vince once she had finished checking out the make-up in the mirror. She stood up and stretched. "Where's Stiff?"

Vince cracked a smile then led her down a hall. There, the Undertaker stood waiting, talking to some of the film crew.

"Sexy." Taker commented on her make-up.

Lily gave him the finger and pasted a, "It's not an offer." onto it.

"Okay. This is what's going to happen. I'm going to come down around the corner and when I pass this door, I want you to open it Taker. Grab me and pull me in. Inside, Lily will be standing underneath the light, swaying slightly, but starring straight at a wall. You, in whatever words you wish, will tell me to set her up in a match. I'll explain that I can't give her a match this week but I can give her one next week. You'll tell me to give her the best opponent I can. I'll say Beth Phoenix, and you know the rest." Vince said briefly.

Taker nodded and Lily walked into the room to do just as Vince had instructed.

"Action!" The camera man yelled just moments later.

Taker stood with the door slightly open and just as Vince's arm came swinging into view through the small opening, he ripped open the door and grabbed him.

"What the. . ." Vince yelped, straightening his suit as soon as the Undertaker released him. "You've got some nerve. . .Undertaker?"

"Vince McMahon, I have something I need from you." Undertaker said in his creepy voice. "My bride needs a match. She needs to fight, and show the world what she has become! I want her to fight tonight!"

"I can't do that Taker. There are no Divas available to give her a fight. But next week, I can get whoever you want. I'll fly in someone from RAW if I have too." Vince said quickly.

Lily just slowly moved back and forth, staring at the wall just behind Vince's head while the Undertaker moved around her.

"I want the stronger Diva you have. My bride can take her down." Undertaker said from behind her. Lily flinched without meaning too, but the camera's didn't stop rolling so she continued on.

"I'll give you Beth Phoenix next week. Non-title match." Vince swore.

"You better Vince, or you'll soul will never rest. In. Peace." Undertaker said darkly. He then brushed his fingers down Lily's face and leaned in like he might kiss her.

"CUT!" the camera man yelled before Taker actually did the deed. Lily was so relieved too.

Taker straightened up and smirked at her.

"I love the flinch!" Vince boomed. "Added something more authentic to it! Great job you too. I like what you did at the end as well, Taker. A kiss that would have been dark, twisted, really sick with her being in such a state. Very one-sided. It goes great with the story line!"

Vince left so the video could be uploaded. It would play toward the middle of the show.

"Ready to start your training, darlin'?" Taker asked her, while Lily silently fumed. She really, really wanted to nail the DeadMan right in the balls.

"I look forward to it. You know, kind of like you look forward to a good kick in the nuts. We'll all have fun." She said in a bright, cheery voice.

Taker raised an eyebrow then walked out of the room. Lily stuck her tongue out at him then reported straight back to the make-up artists so the contacts and make-up could be removed. Since she was done for the day, she would just head back to the hotel and sleep.

Tomorrow, she would be on a plane headed for the WWE head quarters, where she would spend a week working with the DeadMan. She would damn sure miss Kane.

-----------------------------------

Lily wiped the sweat off of her brow and glared at the DeadMan. "Any other tortures you would like to put me through, or can I start practicing what I learned on the fill in?" Lily jerked her thumb toward the woman waiting outside the ring. She hadn't introduced herself except to say, "I'm your pretend Beth Phoenix. We're the same height and weight."

Lily told her she was better looking. The woman hadn't even cracked a smile.

Taker gave her a crooked grin. "Let's see. I could teach you to walk the ropes, but I really like keeping that one to myself. I could show you snake eyes."

"I can do that one without you showing me, thank you." Lily sniffed. "Kind of like I have been clothes lined before, and can do it myself. I really can't do a Big Boot but I can sure as hell stick my little boot in the way of someone's face. Choke slam is simple enough. . .I top Beth by three inches, so it should be doable."

Taker sighed and relaxed his pose. "The problem with Beth isn't if you can do certain moves on her. It's staying ahead of her. For her height and weight, she is a dominating woman. She outweighs you by ten pounds. She lifts more weight than you. She's stronger. However, you're faster. You think ahead. That's where you two are different. I think you can beat her no problem. Learning to wrestle like me is just going to improve those odds. I wouldn't want to grapple with her. . .But striking her, big boot to the head, clotheslines, and choke slams. . .That can get her down. From there, you just need to decide how to finish it."

"Okay. No-name, get it here." Lily called to the woman.

The woman climbed in, glaring. "I have a name."

"And you didn't tell it to me." Lily countered.

"Ladies." Taker warned but it was on.

------------------------------------------

Kane rubbed Lily's back gently, and she sighed in pleasure.

"You've gained some muscle." Kane commented. "You look good."

"I feel like shit." Lily groaned. "Training with that no-name bitch hurt. Bright side though, I beat her a lot. Hopefully I can beat Beth. Taker called Vince and told him that I do use a lot of his moves, but I have incorporated a lot of my own to make it my own style."

"That's good." Kane murmured. He began to massage a knot in her back, so she just totally relaxed under his hands. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Lily responded. "You aren't as grumpy, you don't get hair in my mouth when I am practicing moves on you, you don't smell as bad, and you don't need ten cups of coffee in the morning so you can start grunting in answer to everything. I hate doing a romance story line with that man!"

Kane laughed loudly and pulled her up, turning her around and putting her legs around his waist. "So I smell huh?"

"I didn't say that." Lily protested.

"You said I don't smell as bad as him. That means I smell." Kane commented.

"Hey! I didn't mean that you smelled and you know it! Stop picking at my grammar!"

------------------------------------------------

Lily hid under the ring while Beth did her entrance. Since she was still technically playing the part of the Undertaker's bride, she would be entering the ring differently from the way she normally did. Her music would start playing. . .But she wouldn't come out. Then, the Undertaker's gong would ring through the arena, cutting her music off.

The lights would go out and she would get into the ring and poof! Lily just appeared!

She watched the little TV monitor closely. Her music started so she moved closer to the ring apron. The gong sounded almost a minute later. Everything got dark.

Lily crawled out and dove into the ring, moving to the center, touching the ref as she did. This was the signal to turn the lights back on. The ref would say so into his hidden microphone and the lights would come back up.

They did so, and Lily made sure that her eyes were downcast toward the ground, not looking at anyone or anything.

Her make-up had been done dark again, and she knew she looked spooky.

The ref signaled for the bell, and as it rang, Beth Phoenix walked up and shoved at her hard.

Lily remained motionless as she righted herself.

Beth bad mouthed a little before pushing her again.

The gong filled the air eerily and while Beth was looking around, obviously expecting the Undertaker, Lily slowly lifted her face. She pulled her lips back into a snarl and sprung.

As planned, and as Lily had worked so hard to achieve, the match was brutal. She dominated Beth Phoenix. Clotheslines. Big Boot. Choke slams.

The finishing move was a Last Ride.

Beth hit the mat hard and bounced slightly.

Lily dropped to her knees and covered Beth, hissing as she did so.

The ref gave the three count and announced Lily as the winner.

The lights went out the when they came back on, the Undertaker was in the ring with her.

People were cheering for her.

She began to look around.

She screamed and held her head, backing away whenever the Undertaker approached.

"RELEASE ME!" She screamed at him, then nailed him in the head with the Women's Championship that was sitting on the ring apron.

The DeadMan hit the ground and Lily ran for it, the cheers of the crowd ringing in her ears.

As she got to the top and looked back briefly, the Undertaker was up and had a microphone in his hand.

"You will not get far my bride. You'll come back, afraid of what is becoming of you. Afraid you'll hurt your friends and loved ones. Afraid you'll hurt yourself. Walking in the darkness is a dangerous place, and few can do it alone. You won't be able to do it alone!" He told her.

Lily ran behind the curtain and straight for her dressing room with camera men following her, all as ordered.

In her room was a double dressed as the Masked One.

Since Lily's back would be toward the camera, she would do the talking for the Masked One. The double would simply make gestures.

She threw opened the door and gasped in surprise at what she seen.

"Fear me not." The Masked One said. "I want only to help you."

"What can you do for me?" Lily asked, her voice frightened and shaking. "You won't believe what he is capable of doing!?"

"I know what he has done to you. The poisons he has placed within your heart, mind, and soul. I can help in small ways. I can help you learn to control it. All I ask is for a little favor in return." The Masked One told her.

"And that is?" Lily demanded.

"First off, let me say that he'll never leave you alone. I cannot help you get rid of him. I can help you get on the right path to get rid of him yourself though. As for the favor I would want. . .Help keep him off of my trail. He still seeks to destroy me."

"Done!" Lily said.

The camera man then moved around so the two could shake hands in view of everyone.

"You better be telling the truth." Lily said, darkly.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS LEMON IN IT! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ IT, I SUGGEST YOU NOT! Otherwise, enjoy!!!!! -DarkMage6**

Chapter 4

Lily made sure that when Kane entered their secret hotel room, that Vince had set up, she was wearing a sheer black nightgown with nothing on underneath it.

Lately, the near seven foot tall giant had been very on edge with her doing more and more work with Undertaker. Vince had deemed that while her match was great, she was going to have to regularly keep up practicing with Taker.

Lily protested that she could easily train with Kane. Vince said Kane would go easy on her. Though they were getting their week like Vince had promised. . .Time after that was being taken from them little by little.

While she understood that the Undertaker couldn't know about her being the Masked One, she didn't understand why no one could really know about Kane and her dating. She discussed with Vince the idea of dropping the word that the Masked One and Kane were nothing but an on screen couple, but Vince didn't allow that.

She couldn't be with him publicly, and it sucked.

The door opened and Kane walked in, shuffling his feet. This normally signaled that he was upset though trying not to show it.

"Kane?" She asked.

The Big Red Machine looked up, and if he had eyebrows, they would have disappeared into his hairline. . .Then again. . .He needed a hair line, didn't he?

"What are you wearing?" He choked out.

"You don't like it?" Lily asked, looking down through the sheer material.

Kane pounced her a second later, his lips searing hers and quickly moving down her throat.

"You best get this damn thing off or I'm going to rip it from your body. . .And the loss of it will upset me greatly.

Lily giggled as Kane backed off, allowing her to get up and remove the nightgown.

Naked, she stood before him, and was uncertain of a lot of things then. They hadn't been intimate before, and she never thought she would just go and do something like this.

Glancing down at his lower regions then, she was shocked at the size of the bulge in his jeans. Her mouth watered. It had been so long since she had been with anyone.

Part of her just wanted to strip him naked and force him to enter her.

The other part said take it slow and savor it.

Kane ran his hands up and down her arms. "I feel like you are giving me Christmas early. Such a precious gift for you to. . .Thank you."

Lily went up on her tip toes and pulled his head down so she could kiss him. It started off soft, slow, poetry in motion. Quickly though, it got out of hand. Tongues, teeth, panting breaths in between short breaks.

When Kane lifted her and walked across the bed on his knees, her heart rate picked up.

"You are wearing to much." She gasped out when he trailed his mouth down to one of her breasts.

Kane pulled away, grinning, and removed his t-shirt in one quick movement. His hands went to the fly of his black jeans but he stopped, the look on his face uncertain.

"Let me help you." Lily told him, moving his hands and undoing the button, then pulling the zipper down slowly.

When she reached in and pulled out his straining erection, it took all she had not to pass out of at the size of him. She had never had a lover so big, and now, she was wondering if he could even fit.

She wrapped her hand around him and found her finger tips didn't reach the heel of her hand. Thick. . .He was very thick.

Kane touched her face.

"You look scared." He told her.

Lily gave a nervous laugh. "You're big."

"I can prepare you. . ." Kane told her, the look on his face a little desperate. "I mean, Lita. . .I'm sorry, I shouldn't mention past flames in this instant, should I?"

He began to pull away, to go deep within himself, and to also leave physically.

Lily stopped him with a hand on his arm, tugging him back toward her.

"Prepare me then."

Kane stood there for a minute before he kicked off his shoes, and removed his pants and socks.

He climbed back onto the bed and let a hand drift between them. He touched her nether lips in a soft caress while his lips brushed hers. As their tongues began a furious duel again, he sank one finger inside of her.

Lily gasped out, her hips bucking.

Kane's lips trailed back down to her breasts, and he gave them attention that he claimed that they were begging for.

He slid another finger inside her, spreading them slowly, while moving them in and out.

Lily turned her head into the pillow in which her head rested and moaned into it. Kane ignored her breasts for just long enough to press kisses to her jaw line.

He slid another finger into her, all the while her mouth went past her breasts and down further.

When he bit gently on that sensitive bundle of nerves, Lily tumbled over the edge.

Her thighs quivered, her back arched, and she cried out and panted through out the orgasm.

When she looked up, Kane was looking her in the face, his eyes gentle.

His manhood was already inside of her. There was no pain, only a feeling of fullness within her body.

"Please move." She begged, her hips withering beneath his.

And so he did.

And they made love all through out the night.

* * *

"You look all to happy." Taker commented when Lily bounded into Vince's office to discuss the new segment they would be shooting.

"Got me a stud the other night DeadMan." Lily taunted.

Something flashed through his eyes, and he opened his mouth to say something, but Vince cut him off.

"So, I was thinking that we would shoot another segment with Lily talking to the Masked One. After the Masked One and her are finished, Lily's going to walk down the hall into her locker room. There, you will be waiting for her Taker. I want you to basically over power her and tell her that no one will save her from you. Kane and the Masked One will run in, and you will release her and simply disappear Taker." Vince informed them.

Lily knew her eyes were a little wide.

"I don't want to be working anywhere near the Masked One if Taker is close by. I'm not going to be caught in the cross fire because his pride is more important to him than not having a broken back." Lily hissed. "That's my final word."

"Get a little dick and you get more mouthy, do you?" Taker taunted.

"Oh, it wasn't little hon. Trust me on that." Lily smirked.

"You truly are a slut like the rest of those bitches, aren't you?" Taker growled, standing.

Lily stood too. "Oh no! Slut implies that you sleep with anyone and everyone. I just sleep with anyone and everyone, but you!" Lily shrieked.

She got up and stood on the chair she had been sitting in. "And I bet that little fact alone just eats you up inside, doesn't it? You keep trying you hardest to get me to loosen up around you. Maybe that way, I'll jump into your bed. Bothers you real bad, doesn't it?" She poked him in the chest hard with each sentence.

Taker grabbed her hand. "Why would I need a slut like you when I can get someone else who probably is no where near as loose."

Lily slapped Taker as hard as she could with her other hand, a red mark instantly appearing. "Bastard!"

Vince jumped in the middle of pushed Taker back before the DeadMan could do anything. "Enough! We'll talk about this at a later point! Lily, go back to your hotel room! Taker, me and you are going to talk!"

Lily let out a hiss and said a few choice words toward the DeadMan before she got down from her chair and walked out of the office.

Vince slammed the door behind her.

Once she got a ways away, she grinned and began skipping.

Pissing off the DeadMan was almost as good as sex. . .almost.

* * *

"You look all to pleased with yourself." Kane murmured against her lips once he had finished kissing her senseless. "What mischief have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"Pissed off the DeadMan. He kind of got me mad, so in return, I made him mad. After a while, it was all about heckling him. I wasn't even really pissed anymore. I told him that he was bothered by the fact that I won't sleep with him. It got kind of bad from there and Vince made me leave so he could talk to the DeadMan." Lily said as Kane released her.

"Making the Undertaker mad isn't a good idea Lily. Especially when you have a lot to hide like you do." Kane told her, finding no humor like she did. "I want you to not do that again."

Lily sighed, "It won't happen again." She promised him instantly though.

Kane smiled and reached up, running a thumb against her lower lip. "Thank you."

* * *

Taker was working off all his anger in the gym. Not just from his argument with Lily, but because Vince said that he didn't want him talking to her like that. It came down to the fact that he was basically sexually frustrated, and the little girl hit the nail right on the head.

He did want her.

He wanted her in his bed and he was bothered by the fact that she could brush him off like lint. Other divas had fallen into his bed time and time again. But not her.

He gritted his teeth and punched at the punching bag more viciously.

All he could think about was her with someone else. A faceless man, and most likely a wrestler within the WWE. If he knew who that man was, he would strangle him, especially with the fury he was in.

No woman had ever issued such a reaction within him. Not his first wife, and not his second wife, Sara. No, this little girl was in a league all on her own. She kept him always second guessing, always craving, and sexually starved.

He didn't know how much longer he could go to bed, stroking himself and thinking of her. Sooner or later, he would have to have her. It would be her or no one at all.

Her quick temper, and sure fire attitude had his blood boiling. A constant heat that was more than anger, and more than sexual. . .

He hit the punching bag so hard, it actually snapped off from its hanging mount and crashed to the floor some feet away.

He wiped the sweat from his brow and sighed, looking up toward the ceiling.

He needed to make a move. . .

Something she wouldn't expect.

* * *

Lily was standing in a room for the revised video Vince had decided to do between her and Taker.

The camera was rolling and she was walking around the locker room, pacing really. She walked over to her radio and turned on the CD player, her own entrance music blasting out of the speakers. She slowly began to sway, then dipped her hips as she listened. Soon enough, she was just dancing.

Taker slipped into the room as he was supposed to, watching her as she danced.

He rolled his eyes back in his head, and Lily stopped dancing slowly, and stood stalk still.

Taker walked to the radio and turned the music off, then stood in front of her.

"My beautiful bride. You should know better. No one can help you. No one can save you. No one will ever keep you from me." He told her softly. "Dance for your lover again."

Lily imagined a song and began to dance to the beat playing in her head. She danced around Taker, even using him as a prop.

When Taker touched her, she snapped from her trance as she was 'supposed' too.

Lily stared at Taker before she screamed and began to fight him.

The cameras went off to Taker overpowering her.

"Okay, we're all done." The Camera man said. "Thanks."

"Thank you!" Lily called to him as he left.

She ignored Taker as she grabbed her stuff and made ready to leave.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday. You didn't deserve it, and I know you aren't a slut. But you are right. . .I do want you. I am bothered that I can't have you," The Undertaker's voice said suddenly in the silence.

A bomb could have dropped on top of them and Lily wouldn't have noticed. She was in more shock than she had ever been in her life.

When she finally regained some of herself, she said, "What are you getting in return for apologizing to me? A match you've been wanting? A title shot? The Masked One?"

The Undertaker gave a normal smile and ran a hand through his hair. "I understand why you would think that. . .But this is a sincere apology. I couldn't stop thinking about what you said yesterday. It bothered me. Worse, I was bothered by what I said to you."

Lily blinked a few times then said, "Well, thank you. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow for my training."

She walked out of the room and as soon as she was sure that he wasn't following her, she ran.

Her heart pounded within her chest. The image of him smiling, a nervous hand running through his hair, stuck in her mind. He was breath-taking in that pose. Human.

She ran out of the arena and got into her rental car. She locked the doors and started it, then sat there.

"Dear God." She choked as tears welled in her eyes.

For some reason, his apology bothered her.

Maybe it was because she brought a proud man to his knees.

The same man who would hurt her if he knew the truth about her.

It made him seem broken and pieced together.

Then again, he had been, time and time again.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she beat the steering wheel and screamed.

If he kept doing such a thing, she would lose her heart. No, not she, Kane would lose her heart. And she couldn't hurt him like that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lily slowly entered the hotel room that she was sharing with Kane. She secretly hoped the giant would be asleep, but as was her luck, he was awake, and waiting for her.

He took one look at her face and said, "What happened? Did Taker hurt you?"

Lily shook her head and whispered, "He apologized for what he said yesterday and. . .I don't know, I wasn't expecting it and it just broke through my defenses. Worse, it stabbed me in the heart in the worst of ways. I brought a proud man to his knees. . .He humbled himself in front of me, and I'm sure he doesn't do that for anyone. . .and it made me feel dirty. I am disgusted with myself."

"I see. . ." Kane trailed off. "Best be with a controllable monster then just a monster, right?"

Lily's snapped her head up to stare at Kane with shock in her eyes. "What?"

"You heard me!" Kane snapped, his fists clenching and unclenching them slowly. "You've spent more and more time with him. He's been opening up to you, and he's been more human to you than I can be. . ."

"Stop right there!" Lily interrupted as she reached Kane and put her hands on each side of his face. "You are human! You have treated me beautifully! I may be spending a lot more time with the Undertaker than you, but I don't want him! I want you! Okay? You are my boyfriend! You are the person I think about first in anything! You don't have to fear me leaving you. . ." As the words left her mouth, she prayed they were true. She did care for him, she didn't want to leave him. . .But she knew full well that things never work out like you plan or expect.

Kane drew in deep breaths and let them out slowly. He wrapped his arms around her and held her in a crushing embrace. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She whispered, hugging him back.

When the went to sleep, they were still holding each other, not bothering to shed their clothes or even shoes. They just climbed into the bed and turned off the bedside lamp.

"I love you. . ." Kane whispered to her.

Lily swallowed hard and blinked her eyes so she wouldn't cry. "I think I might love you too." She whispered back.

Undertaker watched as Lily slowly approached him in the gym. She looked tired, and like she might have been crying.

He gritted his teeth and wondered if her guy had done or said something to her. If that was so, he would find the bastard and beat him within an inch of his life.

"You okay there, darlin'?" He asked as she set down her gym bag.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lily sighed and immediately began stretching.

"Want to talk about it?" He tried.

"No."

Taker frowned deeper and began his own stretches and warm ups.

No more talking went on between the two, and Taker found her actually missed her insults. Her silence rattled him in a way that nothing else could.

"I was thinking. . ." Taker trailed off, making sure he had her attention. "That you should do a match with the Masked One. I mean, I have a problem with her, and you are my bride that is trying to fight me. So what if I get you to turn on her?"

"Absolutely not." Lily said, glaring at the Undertaker. "If I am just means to a vendetta against you, then I'll talk to Vince about ending our storyline as soon as possible. I've had enough as it is."

"What's gotten into you?" Taker growled, grabbing her arm. "It was a fucking suggestion!"

"My problem is you! You trying to always worm your way into my life. Now you are fucking close to ruining my relationship with the only girl I have ever thought about a future with! I can't stand you!"

Taker let her go as if she had burned him.

"You're right. I'm sick of this fucking story line anyways." He growled then stormed out of the gym.

Lily took a few deep breaths after he left and congratulated herself on not faltering in getting him angry. She knew though, that distance was the best thing though. As soon as she and the Undertaker were through, they wouldn't hang around each other. That meant that she could be with Kane. She could probably convince Vince to let her be seen in public with him too.

She would also request that the Masked One would be written out of the story line. It might end up hurting her career, but at least it wouldn't hurt her love life anymore.

She gathered up her things and started to leave before she noticed that Taker had left his own stuff.

She bit her lip for a moment before sighing and gathering it up. She would return it to him when she seen him at the arena that night.

"Okay Vince." Taker growled at the chairman when he barged into his office. "I'm calling quits to this story line I'm in with Lily. Write it out as soon as you can!"

"What?" Vince said in confusion. "It was going great! That crowd loves it! What's going on?"

"I'm apparently ruining her relationship with Mr. Perfect. She just screamed at me when I made a suggestion of having her fight the Masked One."

Vince raised an eyebrow and said, "You should have known better. Those two are the best of friends and its in their contracts that they can never fight each other."

A look crossed over Taker's face. "So the means to getting that bitch has been at my finger tips this entire time?"

Vince started to say something but Lily chose that moment to walk in as well.

Taker stopped talking and glared at her, but Lily raised her chin and said, "Masked One just called me. She said she's putting in her two weeks."

"Her career hasn't even taken off fully yet! What's happened?" Vince gaped at her, easily falling into the role.

"She said she's tired of not being seen, not being able to talk to anyone, and most importantly, tired of being afraid all the time that some giant asshole in a black trench coat is going to kill her. She said the fame isn't worth the pain or torment coming with it." Lily rattled off easily.

"Fine." Vince said, rubbing his temples. "She's going to have a match tonight though. I want at least one good fight in with her before she simply disappears. We'll work something out where Kane does something to her, or something. Play on his insanity. Maybe he can think she's cheating on him, since she disappears a lot. You can somehow escape the Undertaker for good. Maybe we can shoot a segment in a church and they'll bless you or something just as equally easy and stupid."

"Naw, I'll just free myself of him in my own way." Lily said easily.

Vince furrowed his eyebrows and said, "What did you have in mind?"

"We'll talk about it later. I'll go tell M.O. that she has a match tonight. I'll see you around Vince. . .Asshole."

Taker growled and started to follow her but Vince stopped him.

"You aren't going to cost me a second Diva." The Chairman warned.

Lily sneaked up behind Kane and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly.

"Hey baby." He murmured, gently squeezing her arms. She let him go just long enough for him to turn around and hold her back.

"I talked to Vince." She told him, rubbing a hand over his muscled chest. He had clearly just come out of the shower. Beads of water still clinging to his skin. She resisted the urge to lick them off him.

"About what?" Kane asked, holding her around her waist.

"We are ending the storyline with the Masked One, and I'm getting rid of the Undertaker for good. Without me being two people, then there can only be us." She told him. "The Masked One does her first ever wrestling match tonight, and there will be a segment, most likely involving you doing something to her, fearing she was cheating or something. Vince is still thinking it over."

"Is this what you want? What you really want, Lily? Don't let me jealousy over last night get in the way of your career." Kane whispered to her.

Lily sighed and said, "I am going to tell you the truth Kane. If I stayed around the Undertaker, I feared something would have happened that would have destroyed what we had. I don't mean that I'm unfaithful. . .I just. . .sensed it? Does that make sense? I don't want something like that to happen. I can see myself with you forever. I want that. I don't want a night with the Undertaker, I want an eternity with you. He's a dark temptation that was slinking into my subconscious and I didn't want him there."

Kane frowned deeply and stared into her eyes, searching.

She held her breath, hoping he wouldn't be angry with her. Hoping he understood that she truly wasn't unfaithful. She wasn't Lita. She wasn't with him to further her career, or even out of fear (anymore). She was standing beside him because she loved him, and wanted no other.

"What if this hurt your career?" He asked her in that same quiet voice.

"Then it would be worth it and I would make the decision again and again, changing nothing, if it meant we were always at each others side."

Kane reached up and ran his hands through her shoulder length curled and kissed her deeply.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too, big guy." She answered, smiling.

Kane grinned and held her closely, his face buried in her hair.

It felt right.

"You're getting unmasked tonight." Vince told Lily in an unhappy voice.

Lily felt the color drain out of her face. "Undertaker will kill me when he finds out. What the hell made you think this was okay?"

"Undertaker said he was going to do it. He said if the Masked One was leaving, he was at least going to know what the bitch looked like, his words, not mine. He also said he'd probably choke slam her through the ring. I told him no. . .And he threatened to walk." Vince said, rubbing his temples. "I tried my hardest to talk him out of it."

"I. . .I. . .I know how to end it all!" Lily said, jumping up slowly. "Even with the Undertaker going to slaughter me, I know how to end the Masked One's relationship with the Kane, and my relationship with the Undertaker! It's so perfect!"

"I'm listening." Vince said, leaning forward.

Lily began to describe what she was thinking, and how they could splice some videos. In the end, Vince was grinning ear and ear.

"Girl, I may consider sticking you to some script writing or at least help create storylines. That's an awesome idea!" He beamed.

Lily smiled and said, "Guess I should report to wardrobe and have them help me out?"

"Go, I'll get a room set up. Let's meet back in say. . .two hours in make-up?"

Lily nodded and exited the room to find Kane. She trusted that McMahon would find the Undertaker.

"Okay." Vince said as Lily entered make-up. "We pretty much have only one shot to get this right. So, we're going to do make-up quickly. First, your natural look. We're going to show you talking to yourself, then the camera will zone in on your mask. You'll be wearing what the Masked One normally wears."

Lily nodded.

"We'll quickly take you to a different locker room where we have a giant mirror set up. It will be the same as when you talked to the Masked One, only this time, the camera will show that its just a giant mirror, and you talking to yourself. However, with some splicing, we'll actually show you, no mask, talking into the mirror, where you will be masked."

Lily nodded again, grinning this time.

"Then we'll show you with the Undertaker, and Kane running in to save you. Only this time, there will obviously not be a Masked One. Proving its all just in your head. A split personality." Vince finished.

"Awesome!" Lily told the Chairman. "It's great!"

"Then tonight, when the Undertaker unmasks you and sees that it's you, you can tell him that you found a way to escape him for good. You just had to sacrifice part of yourself." Vince continued.

Lily nodded and immediately sat herself in the make-up artists chair.

"Work your magic." She told the man, smiling.

The first part of the shoot was smooth. Done in one shot, and with everyone pleased with the results.

It was back to make-up, where her hair extensions had been rustled up for her. They also found her spare mask. She put on the Masked One's clothes, and waited.

Making sure the coast was clear, she was escorted down to the second locker room where the mirror was set up.

Lily carefully re-held the conversation with herself. The camera would be stopped so she could put on her mask and talk as the Masked One. That too went off without a hitch.

Then it was off to make-up again where they made her up in her creep make-up for a shoot with the Undertaker and Kane. She changed into what Lily would normally wear, and was happy that the Masked One double had been near by. The Undertaker had his attention on the double, instead of her.

"Okay, Taker, I want you to be talking to her. Do your stuff, and then Kane is going to run in. I want you to just simply disappear by backing into the dark bathroom. We'll pause the camera, and you can leave. No need to be here for the rest of it." Vince said.

Taker nodded and pulled his hat low, standing behind Lily who was busy trying not to rub her eyes. The sclera contacts were in and she was ready to scream already.

"Action!" The camera man yelled.

Lily stood stock still as the Undertaker circled her.

"I knew you would come back to me. I told you that you would." Undertaker said in a low voice. "Now we can continue what we've never been given the chance to finish. Our wedding night."

The tremors that went through Lily's body didn't have to be faked. The Undertaker was purposely getting under her skin. Being like this in a sort of revenge.

Kane burst into the room with an angry look that caused the Undertaker to back into the darkened bathroom slowly.

The camera was paused and the Undertaker left, giving a sneer to Lily.

Vince made sure he was gone before the rest happened.

Kane stood off to the side as the Masked One ran into the room after a few second pause. She carefully avoided the places Kane had been, to make the splicing easier.

"Cut." The camera man said.

"I think we should redo the Valentine's day scene with you and Kane. While the kissing is going on, he can lay you on the couch or something, and we'll be able to see your face." Vince suggested.

Lily nodded her head and she was off again to make-up and hair.

Kane waited in a locker room on the couch, smiling softly.

Vince had given permission to them for going into a romance story line together, and the Big Red Monster couldn't be happier.

Lily had also done a happy dance and hugged the Chairman, much to the older man's surprise.

When Lily, as the Masked One, walked in, he could see the happiness shinning through her eyes.

She straddled him as before, in place for the shoot.

Kane reached up and removed her mask as the camera started recording and set it to the side. The kiss started as it had before, but this time, they didn't stop. They continued, and Kane put an arm around her as he quickly twisted his torso, taking her with him, and laid her out on the couch, still kissing her. When he pulled away, she was grinning, and the camera took it all in.

"Who would have thought. . ." Kane murmured to her.

"Cut!" the Camera man yelled.

"That's it! We'll quickly begin the editing of this to have ready for after Undertaker de-masks you tonight. Why don't you go enjoy the couple hours you have before the show starts." Vince suggested, waggling his eyebrows.

Kane and Lily laughed, but took his advice, quickly making an exit and heading back to the hotel where they spent their few hours, very busy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lily was waiting for her match patiently, already in her Masked One ring attire.

Part of her was worried about what would happen when the Undertaker found out who the Masked One really was. Would he still continue to try and get her back for helping him? Or would he leave her alone, allowing her to be happy and carefree with Kane.

She touched her mask, smiling sadly behind it.

She would miss it. This had been her ideal character when she had started, but Vince hadn't liked the idea. However, when Stephanie had approached her with the idea of a Masked helper running around, she started. It was all a test to see how Vince would take it, and he loved it.

Till the day, however, he had no idea that Stephanie was the one who set her on the path.

She'd have to thank her.

Her opponent for the night appeared beside her.

"I. . .this is going to sound stupid, but I am honored that I am your first and only real match." Kelly Kelly said, smiling.

"I appreciate it." The Masked One answered, throatily.

Kelly Kelly grinned wider and turned her face back to the monitor to watch the match on the screen come to an end.

"We're next." Kelly Kelly said, almost breathless.

Lily nodded and smiled behind her mask. She had always liked the Diva, and was honored that Vince had thought to make her match against her.

The Masked One was going to win, and Kelly Kelly had been fine with that. She had apparently fallen in love with the Masked One's character and said it was a loss she would take happily.

The two wrestlers came through the curtain, cutting jokes. Rey Mysterio and Batista.

"Hey!" Rey said, seeing her in the mask. "Good luck. Heard its your first and last."

The Masked One nodded.

"Shame you're leaving so soon." Batista said, grinning. "I would have loved to get to know the girl behind the mask."

"I am taken, sorry." Lily purred out throatily, but smirking behind the mask.

Batista laughed. "Isn't that a damn shame. Who's the lucky guy? Kane? You're an on screen couple, but is it more than that?"

"My secret." Lily purred out again, turning her attention to the monitor as Kelly Kelly's music hit.

The Diva quickly exited the backstage and the roar of the crowd was deafening

When the Diva got in the ring, she grabbed a microphone and her music cut off.

"Today, I have the honor of fighting a Diva that has been here only a short time. This is also going to be this Diva's first and only match. She is retiring. So, if I might have the honor of introducing. . .The Masked One!"

'A Pain I'm Used To' by Depeche Mode blasted through the arena and Lily walked out, walking slowly toward the ring, rolling her shoulders.

When she got in the ring, she shook hands with Kelly Kelly and both stepped away from each other and waited for the ref to signal the ringing of the bell.

The two Divas locked up in the middle of the ring, both trying to over power the other.

The Masked One quickly broke the hold and delivered a slap to Kelly Kelly, spinning the Diva around.

Kelly Kelly flew back at the Masked One who managed to meet the Diva with a clothesline.

Vince had asked the match to be pretty quick. Make it look like the Masked One was the next best Diva, and pin Kelly Kelly quick. That way, the Undertaker could come out, de-mask her, and the video clip could be shown after his initial shock.

The thing she had to do was make up the whole ring scene, and pray the Undertaker didn't kill her. Easy, right?

The match flew by in a flurry of activity, and finally, the Masked One pulled a bulldog and pinned Kelly Kelly for the win.

As she stood up to celebrate her victory, the lights went out and a gong sounded through out the arena.

As the Undertaker made his appearance at the top of the ramp though, the Masked One stood her ground, waiting for the DeadMan to come to her.

She watched him, waiting, and didn't move even when he got into the ring and stood toe to toe with her, forcing her to crane her neck and look up at him.

The Undertaker accepted a microphone from the stage hand as did the Masked One.

"You've been interfering in our business for way to long. You've taken victories from us, and lent your help where it was not needed. And before you leave this business, I am going to know who you are. You have cost me my bride as well. I say its only fair that I do something to return the. . .pain you have caused me." the Undertaker told her. Quickly, he reached up and snatched her mask from her face.

Lily kept her face to the ground, the long black curled from her extensions hiding her face.

"Are you sure you want to know who I am?" She said throatily into her microphone. "Because if you do, I want you to see something first."

The Undertaker turned as the video appeared on the titantron.

On the screen it showed Lily talking to herself before the camera zeroed in on the mask sitting in the seat from across her. Next, the clip showed her at Valentine's day. Kane removing her mask, them kissing, and her face shown to the world. Next it showed her talking to herself in the mirror. The two spliced together to make her reflection look like the Masked One. Last, it showed the Undertaker talking to her. Kane burst into the room with the Masked One following, flickering in and out of view.

"I told you that I would escape you. . .it cost me half of myself, but I am free. I am no more the Bride of the Undertaker!" Lily spat as she raised her face to a shocked Undertaker. "It must really bother you, knowing that it was me all along."

The Undertaker curled his lip at her and began to reach for her, only to have Kane's pyro's go off. As the Undertaker turned toward the ramp, Lily backed away slowly, getting out of the ring before things got bad.

Kane climbed into the ring and grabbed the microphone from his brother.

"I speak for myself and Lily, when I tell you to leave her alone. You've taken a lot from me, but you won't take her. I will fight you to the death for her, DeadMan, and I will put you in your grave for all eternity if you so much as look wrong at her. She was never your bride. She's been mine all along!"

The Undertaker snapped and attacked Kane with all he had, but Kane battled back easily, putting the Undertaker on the defense.

Lily jumped back into the ring grabbed a chair as she went. While the DeadMan's back was to her, she delivered the chair shot after Kane gave him the signal it was coming.

She smacked the Undertaker hard enough to cause the chair to dent badly, and she dropped it, starring at the DeadMan.

"Paybacks a bitch!" She said into the microphone that Kane handed her. "That is for the pain you caused me. Locking me away, the torture, the threats, and from keeping me away from the man that I loved. Stay away from me DeadMan. I may just be a Diva, but I can hold my own. I've proved it before, and I'll do it again!"

The crowd went wild as she and Kane exited the ring. When they got to the top of the ramp, they turned to see the Undertaker sit up. He was furious.

Furious at her for her meddling in his affairs, for being right beside him the whole time, and possible even for falling for her. He was probably mad about apologizing to her too. Now knowing who she was.

"I won't let her go!" He bellowed into the microphone.

The couple froze at the words.

With him saying that, a story line would have to continue with the Undertaker trying to get her.

Lily watched and Kane gritted his teeth at the DeadMan and motioned for him to 'come on'.

The couple got backstage to find Vince waiting, looking unhappy.

"That bastard!" Lily snapped, all but ripping the extension out of her hair.

Kane threw the hair piece behind him and began to massage her abused scalp. "We'll be fine. At least you won't have to be around him anymore. You can continue training with me, and you can spend all your time with me too."

Lily sighed and leaned into Kane, the couple waiting for the DeadMan to appear.

When he did, Kane immediately shoved her slightly behind him, bowing up at the Undertaker.

"You're a fucking bitch." Taker snarled at her.

"Don't talk to her like that." Kane warned, clenching his fists. "She's not one of your ring rats that you can just fuck then insult."

"I'd like it a whole lot more if I had fucked her. Something to throw back in your damn face!" Taker snarled, taking a step toward Kane.

Batista appeared at that moment and stood between the two giants, while Vince leveled the Undertaker with a cool glare.

"You got to de-mask her like you wanted. And now thanks to you, some sort of story line must continue involving you three, when the entire purpose of this night was to end it! So, Undertaker, I want you to have no involvement with Lily except for on camera. Kane will pick up on her training, and you are to give them a wide berth, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." the Undertaker said through gritted teeth before shoving past the Chairman and stalking off down the hall.

Lily let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and sagged into Kane, who immediately put an arm around her.

"You guys best get back to your hotel room." Vince suggested. "He's a loose cannon when he's angry."

Kane nodded and left, his arms hugging Lily tightly to him.

"For the most part, it's over." She whispered.

Undertaker sat in his locker room with his head in his hands. His back smarting from the chair shot he received from the little Diva, that, for a while, had been his onscreen bride.

He gritted his teeth as he thought of her. She was still beautiful, and he still desired her, despite the fact that he had hated her alter ego. In fact, he would totally forget about the Masked One and never speak or think of it again, if he could have just one night with the raven haired beauty.

He groaned and curled his fingers until his head was resting in his fists. Worst of it was that he had probably lost his best friend too. Kane would know what he wanted. He did know, that's why he threatened him to stay away.

Lily was off limits to him. . .But the forbidden fruit was always sweeter. He still craved a taste of her. Just once wanting to know how her lips felt, what she tasted like, and to hear her screaming his name beneath his body.

He ran a hand through his long hair and sighed.

"I'm so fucking pathetic." He growled to himself before standing up. He laughed as he thought of Kane's old story line from when the Big Red Machine had stolen Lita from Matt. Forced her into a marriage to keep her love safe. . .

Undertaker stilled, his mind working around the story line slowly. If Kane could be sent to RAW for a show, it would be the perfect opportunity. Vince would listen, and probably like it. Anything to get the ratings up.

He's let the couple have their on screen time. Let the fans fall in love with them. Then he would shatter it all apart.

All it would take is Kane being to far away to help her. She would fall into his trap easily. He could still have her. Just once. For real. . .Kane would never have to know. In fact, he would swear to stay away from her for good, maybe even transfer to RAW himself to make her happy if he could have just that one night with her. . . He hoped. She was quickly becoming a drug. And he was like a junkie looking for a way to get his next fix. Maybe once he had her, he would never stop. . .

Lily felt a shiver go down her spine suddenly as she was changing for bed.

"You okay?" Kane asked, noticing her expression.

"I'm fine. Just felt like someone walked over my grave, that's all." She said, shaking her head slightly. "I'm sure it was nothing to worry about."

Kane furrowed his brow and approached her, settling in close, and leaning down to kiss her.

"Mmm. . .That's a great distraction." She purred, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Be happy to keep you distracted for a while." Kane whispered in her ear before licking around the edge.

Lily giggled and pushed the Big Red Monster backward until his knees hit the bed and he fell back on it.

Kane grinned at her as she straddle him, running her hands down his chest.

"It would be a good story line, and you know it Vince. Besides, the girl needs to find out at some point. Don't you think we get enough of a bad rep without half the shit on screen being true? What's going to happen when the media gets a hold on all of this?" Taker told Vince from where he sat.

Vince ran a hand over his face. "I'm not going to ruin a happy couple. Not so you can get some petty little revenge."

"This isn't about revenge. This is about getting that girl out a dangerous relationship that will ruin her career and destroy her as a person. She loves him, and she doesn't have a fucking clue." Taker said, leaning forward. "You know I am right Vince."

"And you're going to ride in like a knight in shinning armor and save her, is that the plan? Admit it Taker, you just want her for your own." Vince snapped.

"Does it matter. Doesn't change the fact that I am right." Taker said, sitting back in his seat, feeling smug.

Vince sighed and began to massage his temples. Taker could give him a headache within minutes. A record, he felt. Sadly, the Undertaker did have a point. Lily would be destroyed publicly and personally by Kane, at some point. He had no doubt the couple was truly in love. . .Still. . .

"Fine, Undertaker. Kane will be sent to RAW in a match. It will put him close to home. You can do the rest. I'm not involved in this though." Vince said.

Taker grinned at the Chairman and stood up to leave.

Vince felt like shit.

He stood up and reached for his cell phone, intent on calling the Diva. . .but stopped himself. What would he say? That he knew about it all along? That he okayed the Undertaker to do it all? That her love life would be ruined and he allowed it? He set down his cell phone and sank back into his chair.

Kane was in his locker room reading over a letter with a deep frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, coming out of the shower in nothing more than a towel.

"I'm being transferred to RAW for a week. I'll have to leave out first thing tomorrow morning." Kane said, folding up the note. "I'll be close to home though. I guess that's cool, need to stop in and check on. . .the house."

"I'll miss you." Lily said, sitting on his lap and hugging him.

"I'll miss you too." He told her, fingering a lock of her wet hair. "And when I get back, our life is going to be so much better."

"Oh, how so?" Lily asked.

Kane grinned. "It's a surprise. I think you'll like it though."

"Can't I have part of my surprise now?" She whined.

Kane grinned and brushed his lips over hers. "That's it."

Lily whined but began laughing when Kane tickled her.

Again though, even in the midst of her laughter and fun, she felt that shiver go down her spine. She buried her face in Kane's shoulder so he wouldn't notice.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

Kane left his locker room and got around the corner into a different hallway before he stopped and learned against the wall. He pulled out his cell phone and went through his phone list until he found the number he was looking for.

He called, knowing he would be getting the answering machine, but willing to leave the message none the same.

"You have reached the Law Firm of Bowers and Mitchell. Leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as possible." He heard through the line.

"Hey, this is Glenn Jacobs, I want to get divorced papers drawn up." He said. "I'll be in tomorrow when my flight lands, as I'll be doing a show in the area. See you then."

He hung up and sighed, running a hand over his face.

Kane left out early the next morning, waking up Lily only long enough to kiss her goodbye. "I'll be visiting my family and stuff, so don't hate me if I don't answer." He told her.

She grinned cheekily and said, "You'll have to make it up to me big time."

"I will." He promised.

Now Lily sat in her locker room, reading over her script and frowning. She didn't have a match, but they wanted to shoot a segment with the Undertaker. Apparently, he would be forcing his way into her locker room, and kiss her, trying to make her like him the way she liked Kane.

She sighed and pulled out her cell phone, about to try and call Kane, when there was a knock on her locker room door. The Undertaker popped his head into the room then came in slowly.

"Wanted to talk to you real quick, darlin'." He said, running a hand through his hair.

"Fine." Lily said tightly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Taker sighed and motioned toward a folding chair against the wall, "May I sit?"

Lily nodded and the DeadMan sat down, lacing his fingers in front of him and looking at her.

"I wanted to apologize for being an ass, first off. Know that I am about to tell you what I am telling you, because I do care for you, and I don't want you hurt. I don't want your career ruined, or your heart shattered." He started.

"If this is one of those, 'Kane's a monster and will destroy you speech', save it. I've heard it before and even from Kane himself." Lily interrupted.

"It's not." Taker said, leaning forward slightly. "Do you know where Kane is at right now?"

"He's in his home town. RAW will be doing a show close by. He was checking on his house and stuff while in the area, and enjoying the couple of days off he had until the show, that's what." Lily answered, feeling an unease settling in her stomach.

"Then you know about his wife and kids?" Taker asked.

Lily felt her heart drop into her stomach and the air leave her lungs. She knew her eyes were probably wide and her skin pale. She never did take such news well. Not even when she found out as a child that her parents had been cheating on each other.

"What?" She gasped out, clutching her heart. All the while, she prayed it wasn't true.

"Kane's married, darlin'. Got two step-daughters. . . Listen, like I said, I'm telling you this because I don't want you ruined. When the public finds out that you're the second woman, they aren't going to go after Kane. They'll go after you. You'll be a home wrecker, you'll lose your fan base, and eventually, your career." Taker told her softly.

Lily covered her face and sobbed. If it was all true, then did Kane really love her? Was he going to leave his wife for her? Probably not, she decided. If they'd been together this long and nothing had been done about it, then he wasn't going to.

"I. . .if you don't believe me, you can talk to Vince, I'm sure he would tell you. Just so you have someone you can trust tell you the truth, ya know?" Taker said, leaning forward and touching her knee gently. He squeezed it as a comfort but she cried all the harder. "Oh, darlin'."

Taker moved to sit beside her on the couch and held her. He took pleasure in the softness of her skin and the scent of the shampoo she used. Her hair was soft, just like he remembered from other times when he had touched it. He was in heaven, to put it simply. He was in heaven, and the girl in his arms was walking the fires of hell, hurt, and betrayal.

"I'm such an idiot." She cried.

"I didn't think to tell you because I didn't realize that you were. . .I thought it was just an on screen thing, you know?" Taker told her, rubbing her back. "I didn't want to see you hurt, little girl. You can hate me if you want, for being the bearer of bad news. . ."

"No." Lily said, pulling away and sniffling. She pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes. "Thank you for telling me. I'm glad I found out before it got poisonous."

Taker offered her a small smile and a pat on the shoulder.

"I'm going to go talk to Vince." Lily said, standing.

"You do that." Taker said softly. "I'll also see about getting our little camera segment pushed back."

"Thank you, Taker."

"Anytime."

Lily left the locker room and Taker took a moment to look around. He took in her things placed here and there, her makeup sitting on the counter in the bathroom and her ring attire hang up on a hook against the far wall. What caught his attention though was something sticking out of her gym bag. Upon closer inspection, he found it was one of Kane's shift. A note was folded on top.

He made sure the coast was clear before he opened the note and read: I may not be there to see this, but I find it unbearably sexy when you wear my t-shirts to bed. So, wear this for me, and think of me while I'm gone. P.S.- I stole those little black lacy underwear that you own. They're my favorite. Promise to return them when I get back.

Taker snarled and wanted to shred the note. Instead, he folded it back up and put it in the bag. If she hadn't found it yet, then this would be like a dagger to the heart. It would only help her become more enraged at Kane. Make their relationship end that much sooner.

Then he could get on her good side and make her his.

When Lily entered Vince's office, the Chairman felt like someone punched him in the gut. She looked so pitiful, but there was hope in her eyes too. He had no doubt why she was here. She was going to ask him to confirm the truth. And he would, because he wouldn't lie to her.

"Vince. . .Is it possible that. . .is Kane married?" She asked in a soft voice, tears coming to her eyes. "Is the Undertaker telling the truth?"

"I'm afraid he is." Vince told her softly.

The Diva sank into a chair and sobbed. Her shoulders shook and her make-up ran down her face in black streams in a look more natural then anything the make-up artists could do.

"I'm so sorry honey." Vince offered. It was all he could say.

"I'm so stupid. I must look like such a whore to everyone." She gasped.

"Not many people know Kane on a personal level, so most of them don't know. And those who do know, probably think you were just two adults having some fun, to put it most simply. I had thought that you maybe knew. It's obvious you didn't." Vince lied his teeth straight out of his head, and felt disgusted with himself for doing so. If there was one thing he would ever confess to on his death bed, this act would probably be it. Destroying a young girl love and hope. . .Because a devil of a man talked him into it. "Why don't you take some time off? I'll clear out your schedule immediately. Give you two weeks and you can go home and relax? How does that sound?" It was the least he could do.

Lily nodded and said, "Yes, I want that, please."

Vince nodded and picked up his cell phone to make the call, but paused. "Are you going to talk to Kane? He'll wonder where you are when he gets back in three days."

Lily sniffled and said, "I might. . .I don't know. But if I don't. . .Please don't tell him. I just can't face him."

Vince nodded and made his phone call.

The next morning, Lily was on a plane to Arkansas, glad to be going home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Vince was looking at his hotel room window the day Kane rolled up in an SUV. The big man jumped out of the car, his cell phone to his ear. Even from a distance, Vince could see the confused look on the Big Red Monster's face.

A few moments later, his own cell phone rang.

"Vince McMahon." He said in greeting.

"Vince, did something happen to Lily? She's not answering her cell phone. I'm worried." Kane said from the other line.

Vince swallowed and said, "Someone told her you were married Kane. She didn't take it well."

There was silence for only a moment before an explosion of cuss words came through the phone. "I got divorce papers while I was there! We both signed them! You know my wife has been unfaithful to me for years! It was agreed upon by both parties, I'll be paying child support because I consider those girls mine but. . ." Kane trailed off. "The paper work is being pushed through.. I wanted to marry Lily! I wanted it all with her. . .Who did it? God damn it, Vince, you better tell me!"

"I don't rightfully know. She only came to me to confirm it." Vince said through the line.

"You should have known better. You knew. . .You knew that my wife and I were no longer in love. Now I've lost the woman I love. . .Where is she Vince?"

"She went home for two weeks. She needed the time to herself." Vince answered.

"Where does she live?" Kane asked.

"I can't tell you that." Vince answered.

"Fine, I'll find her myself." Kane answered.

Vince watched the big man through his bags back into the SUV and get in the car.

"Kane, you can't just walk away and leave. You have a job to do."

"I quit then. I can't do anything without her. I won't be able to concentrate. I will hurt someone, or someone will hurt me if I get anywhere near the ring. You have to understand. You did everything in your power to get Linda back." Kane whispered.

Vince pressed his forehead against the cool glass and sighed into the phone. "She lives in Arkansas. Got a pen and paper handy?"

* * *

Lily was making her way through a pint of Ben and Jerry's, waiting for her sister to arrive.

When a knock sounded at the door she yelled, "It's open!"

The door opened quietly, and shut quietly.

"I'm glad you're here sis. I really needed someone to talk to. The guy I was telling you about, he's married and. . ." Lily trailed off as she turned around, finding Kane standing there, an unsure look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, sitting down her ice cream angrily. "You need to leave."

"No." Kane answered, stalking toward her.

"Listen, I'm not going to be your slut. You got me good! I had no idea! God, you made a fool of me and I didn't even know it! You happy! But I'm not going to continue to be your girl on the side!" Lily snapped at him.

"Good, because I don't want you to be." Kane told her.

"W. . .What?" Lily asked, confused.

"I don't want you to be my girl on the side. I want you to be my girl. Damn it, Lily, while I was in town, I was filing for a divorce. I never really considered myself to be cheating on my wife because we were married in name only. It's been that way for years. She cheated on me several times, and I only found out when she became pregnant. I was no where near her for her to conceive. We just decided to stay married because I loved my two step-daughters like they were my own. I wasn't going to throw them out because of their mom."

Kane sighed and ran a hand over his shaved head and gave her a small half smile. "I should have told you from the beginning."

"Yeah, you should have." Lily said, her eyes filling with tears.

"But the papers are being pushed through, since we hadn't really been together for a while. I did this because I wanted a life with you. If you willing to forgive me for being an idiot, then I want to continue our relationship. You told me you could see me in your future, and I can see you in mine. I want you by my side, I want to be by yours. So, please, please, Lily. Say you will forgive me." Kane finished by getting down on his knees.

Lily turned her head away and pressed her hand to her mouth. "You need to leave Kane." She repeated as tears flowed down her face.

Kane looked a little shocked. "Give me another chance, please. We can start all over if you want. I'll court you all over again and for the rest of our lives if I have to."

Lily shook her head. "You should have told me in the beginning Kane. I would have never have touched you if I had known you were married. Rather you two were in love or not, you were still married. There are sacred vows involved in marriage. She broke those, but that didn't mean that you had to. Worst of all, it was me you used. Do you know how that makes me feel? I watched my own parents cheat on each other. That sort of stuff disgusts me Kane. Now I'm a part of it too."

Kane hung his head and murmured apologies over and over again.

The door opened, and a woman entered that Kane could only guess was Lily's sister.

"Did I. . .interrupt something?" the woman asked.

"No, Katherine, you didn't. Kane was just leaving." Lily said coolly, still not looking at the bigger man.

Kane got up and walked toward her. Lily glanced at him warily, but didn't back down.

In those eyes, was the insanity he had always talked of, but never really seen. It was Kane. Not the character, because the man who played the character was one in the same. She feared for herself and her sister at that moment.

"You can have this." He told her softly, placing a ring box in her hand. "I don't need it, and I don't care what you do with it. Just don't tell me or video tape yourself flushing it."

He was trying to be the smallest bit funny at the end, but Lily just felt the burning behind her eyes. She refused to cry though.

"I. . .I planned on proposing, and never really telling you about my marriage, because it was finally going to be over. It wasn't important to me at all."

With that, Kane left, walking around her sister, giving a polite nod of greeting, and closed the door softly behind him.

Lily sank onto the ground as tears flowed free.

"Was that him?" Katherine asked her.

Lily nodded.

"He was asking you to forgive him?"

Lily nodded again.

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because he lied." Lily sobbed. "You know how I felt about it all and. . ."

"And you love him, and he loves you, and he was taking care of that ugly part of his life because he wanted to make it a beautiful part of yours. Why else would he get a ring?" Katherine asked. "You always ask me for advice little sister, and you are going to hear this if you want to or not. Had that man, the Undertaker, not told you of this, you would have never have known. You would be engaged and happy right now, not sitting here with me, sobbing, and clutching that ring box. It sounds to me like that man was jealous. . .Hell, I know he was from what you have told me of your arguments with him. You should have seen this as the trap it was from the beginning."

"Oh God." Lily sobbed. She opened up the ring box to find a beautiful white gold band with a large diamond sat in the middle of a cluster of smaller diamonds. She was willing to bet the ring probably cost more than her car.

Her sister let out an appreciative whistle.

"Should I go after him?" Lily asked.

"I think you should. Do you want to go after him?"

Lily grabbed her car keys and ran out the door, stopping just long enough to grab a pair of tennis shoes.

She jumped into her car and figured out the quickest way to get to the airport then stopped.

She pulled out her cell phone and called Kane, frantically.

He picked up, much to her surprise. "Come back! Oh, please, come back! Turn around and come back to my house!"

"Are you sure?" Kane whispered. He sounded like he had been crying.

"Yes, yes. I'm so stupid. I'm sorry. Please come back." Lily cried.

"I'm turning around right now. . .and, uh, could you send your sister away?"

Lily hung up the phone and ran back into the house, shooing out her amused sister.

Five minutes later, Kane came back.

He threw open her front door and slammed it shut behind him.

Lily threw herself into his arms, the ring shinning in the light from her left hand.

Kane held her close and sank to the ground, just content with holding her.

"I'm so stupid." She cried into his chest. "I was played like a fool but not from you. From the Undertaker. I should have seen the trap he was laying out when he told me, but I didn't think about it because I was so hurt."

Kane held her tighter.

"I love you!" She told him, burying her face in his neck, still crying.

Kane felt tears falling from his own eyes. "I love you too."

* * *

Undertaker answered him cell phone as quick as he possible could when Lily called him.

"Hey, darlin'." He greeted, smiling.

"Hey yourself, Mark."

The Undertaker felt a chill go down his spine when Kane greeted him.

"Quite the little scheme you had going on. You nearly broke us up. However, I think it only made us stronger when we worked things out. Good thing Lily figured out your little trick before things got really bad. I'll be the first to let you know that we're engaged though. I'm also happy to tell you that Vince has agreed to let me have you in a match. A no-bars held, falls count anywhere match." Kane told him.

"I was only thinking of her best interests." Undertaker said.

"So her best interests was to make sure she cried her eyes out, become dehydrated, not being able to eat, and when she did, she would end up throwing it up? She's lost five pounds in four days, Taker. I think your telling her was what really ended up hurting her here."

Taker swallowed. "I didn't want anything like that to happen to her."

"Of course you didn't." Kane said through the line. "You know, I did consider you like a brother. Even with the little rough spot we were having for a while, you, to me, were my brother. I can say that you have severed that tie now. I feel only a deep burning hate for you. And despite my rage issues, and all my insecurities that made me into the perfect person for Kane. . .I can honestly say I've never felt more like him in my life. I feel like I'm burning, this rage is something new. And it's all directed at you, DeadMan, because you tried to destroy my family. . .just like your character did to mine all those years ago."

The line went dead and Undertaker closed his cell phone slowly.

"Shit. . ."

* * *

Lily snuggled into Kane's chest when he came back, idly stroking the muscles that were pillowing her head. In return, he was running a hand up and down her back slowly, reassuringly.

"I really wish I could take you away and marry you now. However, I want to give you the wedding you deserve with your family and friends in attendance." Kane murmured to her.

"We could do our wedding on the show for all I care." Lily told him, smiling. "I'm sure Vince would love the idea, and we could sneak the people I want in. Not to mention, my sister could be my bridesmaid, as well as a Diva or two. . .Like Kelly Kelly! I think she and I could become great friends! I love her!"

"Married in front of the world, huh?" Kane whispered, hugging her close. "Everyone would then know you are mine!"

"That's the idea, big guy." Lily laughed, leaning up and kissing him softly. "Nothing is going to tear us apart again."

"Except my own stupidity or Mr. Rigor Mortis." Kane joked.

Lily laughed and rested her forehead against his.

"There is one thing I want to talk about though. . ." Kane trailed off.

"Go ahead."

"My ex-wife said she still wants me to be a part of the girls lives. . .They don't know their dad, and frankly, I wonder if she does either. . .Would you be okay with that? I mean. . ."

"They are YOUR KIDS, Kane. I would never ever be as cruel as to deny you seeing your daughters. Maybe one day, we can give them a sibling too." Lily answered, putting a finger over his lips.

Kane smiled against that finger. "Can we get started now?"

"Haven't we been already?" Lily asked, with wide innocent eyes.

Kane laughed and rolled her beneath him, covering her small frame with his own. "Still think we shouldn't take any chances."

* * *

Lily stood under the spray of her shower, enjoying the hot water sliding down her body. The days she had spent crying meant she hadn't really worked out, nor had she even really taken care of herself. She couldn't eat much and if she did eat, she puked it up. She ate ice cream just because she wanted something that tasted good before she was forced to taste it again. She didn't work out either. A few days away from weight training meant that when she worked out, she was going to be sorry for skipping, broken heart or not.

A cool draft of air told her that Kane had sneaked into the shower with her.

His hands landed gently on her shoulders before they caressed downwards and onto her arms.

"Good morning." He murmured, licking a couple of drops of water from her shoulder. "I plan on spoiling you rotten today. Breakfast out in town, shopping trips, lunch, more shopping, then I want to worship your body all night long."

Lily laughed and turned around, placing her hands on his on his muscled chest. "I would agree to almost all of that, but I need to work out. I've put it off for days while I wallowed in my own self misery. So, I suggest we put some of that off till tomorrow, and you can watch me work out till I drop, then you can have your way with me, Mr. Caveman, as I won't be able to resist you and your charming ways."

"As you wish. Do I get to club you over the head?" Kane joked, kissing her temple. "Or can I just strip you naked where you lay and then have my way with you?"

"Hmm. I suppose. I best get out though, need to dry off, get dressed, and start stretching." Lily said, stepping away.

Kane grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, kissing her hard on the mouth. "I will start you on that stretching." He growled, lowering himself onto the warm tiles, and taking her with him. Once he had her settled on her back, he latched his mouth onto her sex, causing her to cry out in pleasure and surprise.

"You're going to end up making me boneless!" She panted out, as his tongue continued to flick and stroke her.

He added two fingers and sucked on her clit.

The orgasm she had was monstrous, and as she lay there, panting and dazed, he positioned himself over her and slid himself in. He then took her legs and put them up and over her shoulders before leaning forward, and assuming a push up position.

"Stretching indeed." Lily panted out.

Kane grinned at her.

* * *

Taker walked into Vince's office, angry.

"You let Kane have me in a match? No bars held and a falls count anywhere? What the hell McMahon?"

Vince looked up from the papers he was going through and motioned for Taker to sit, not saying anything for several moments. When he finally did speak, he only said, "Yes, I did. I felt I owed it to him for even allowing you to do such a thing. I felt like dirt."

"But you allowed it none the less! What will they do when they find that out?" Taker snarled at the Chairman. "I demand that we continue with the same storyline, otherwise, I will tell them that you were all for me telling her. Wanted to protect your precious little diva from being hurt by the Big Red Monster."

McMahon frowned at Taker and said, "As you wish, but you do realize, Kane is never going to leave you alone with her. In fact, all the stuff that involves you being around her, is just going to fuel his rage."

"Doesn't matter. Maybe we should talk about putting her little contract up for grabs." Taker smiled evilly.

"We are not putting her contract up for grabs!" McMahon snarled.

"Does Linda know about some of your affairs? You know, the ones that aren't scripted or known about?"

McMahon paled. "I haven't slept with anyone in years, and you know it. Telling Linda anything would be just digging up skeletons to ruin my marriage!"

"Your point being? You want to stay happy? I want to be happy! Kane had his chance and he ruined it. They shouldn't have got back together." Taker growled out.

"And you haven't had your chance? Two marriages? Four kids? Why doesn't Kane deserve a chance? He has been married only once and the woman cheated on him! And those two girls aren't his! Why do you have to ruin what he has?" McMahon questioned.

"You've always went for what you wanted. I go for what I want, and I don't play nice in my yard. If what I want belongs to someone else, I have to problem taking it. Think deep on this, Vince." Taker growled out lowly. "And think hard."

Vince swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing slowly. "Let me make the arrangements. But no matter the outcome Taker, you will not threaten me anymore. If Kane wins, then you have to let her go, and give her up. If you win, then you got the girl, and that's done with and you will never threaten me again!"

"Deal."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kane sat across from McMahon with Lily perched on his knee, both unhappy with the script they were given.

"So let me get this straight, Taker held something over your head, and now Lily's contract is on the line, in a match that anyone can interfere, and put me out, and the ref won't be able to stop it!" Kane snarled. "If he wins, and I lose her, I will kill you, you know."

"If Taker gets my contract, then he can lay out the rules, Kane. If he says I can't see you, then it will be so. If he says I have to stay in the same room, then it happens. Doing otherwise is a breach of contract and then it's over!" Lily panicked.

"Not unless you quit. Or, your contract is over in about two months right, as far as your trial period goes. I'm sure Vince would be happy to hire you after that, and sign you over to me. Vince did say to Taker that he had better not bother him anymore after this. So Taker will have to leave you alone. It won't be so bad, right?"

Lily's lip quivered softly but she nodded.

"When is this match Vince?" Kane asked.

"Friday." Vince said gravely.

Kane nodded and rubbed Lily's back slowly, soothing her. "Any advice for me McMahon?"

"Yeah, find out who is more on your side then Taker's. Get them to help you out, if Taker pulls out any people of his own."

"We'll do that."

* * *

FRIDAY

Lily wrung her hands nervous as she was seated beside the ring, and the announcer told everyone the terms of the match, and worse, the prize.

The crowd booed when Taker came out, obviously not happy with the DeadMan and his interference with her relationship with Kane.

Taker walked straight up to her however, and offered a smile that made her stomach turn. "You'll be leaving with me tonight, darlin'." He said lowly, before turning and going back to the rings steps, and bringing up the lights.

Lily jumped up from her seat to cheer when Kane made his way down to the ring. However, she immediately noticed that the Undertaker was making his way to Kane, eager to start the match off early, and worse, the ref signaled for the bell to be rang.

Lily swallowed down the lump in her throat, nearly choking on it. She swayed on her feet when Undertaker managed to overpower Kane, throwing him into the barricade beside the ramp.

Heavily, she sat down, worried.

"Why aren't you helping your man?"

Lily turned around to find none other than Lita kneeling right behind her, wearing a jacket and hoodie, sun glasses covering her face.

"What are you doing here? I thought you quit?" Lily whispered back, trying not to draw attention to the former diva.

"I'm repaying a favor. Despite Kane and all he has done to me, he's helped me out too, and I owe him. I'm here to help him keep from losing you. That, and I if he has someone that is willing to stay with him, I say, good for her and him. No one deserves to be terrorized." Lita whispered back. The former diva placed a sledge hammer in Lily's hand. "There are more of us about, hiding. We're here to help you, or to at least keep anyone the Undertaker rallied at bay."

Lily smiled slightly, and gripped the sledge hammer tightly. The wood bit into her palms, her knuckles turned white, and she looked toward the Undertaker, who was on the defensive at the moment as Kane delivered as many uppercut and punches as he could.

She stood slowly, and gained the attention of the crowd, who cried their support.

Neither Undertaker or Kane noticed though, as they were to focused on each other.

Slowly, she made their way to them, with the sledge hammer raised over her head.

Undertaker managed a big boot to Kane, taking the Big Red Machine down.

He turned slowly, maybe he sensed her, or maybe he had meant to go to the ring to get a weapon himself, but he stopped cold when he seen her.

"Put that down. You will not get involved here." He growled, coming at her.

Lily swung the sledge hammer, but the Undertaker caught it, ripping it from her grip, and he shoved her roughly.

Lily stumbled, but came back, slapping the DeadMan right in the face, and standing up against him.

"I'll never belong to you!" She screamed at him, clawing at his face.

Taker grabbed her face in his large hands, then dipped his head down, crashing his lips to hers.

Lily screamed and the DeadMan forced his tongue into her mouth. Lily did the only thing she could think of, she bit it.

Taker shoved her away and spat the blood out of his mouth, angry with her.

Lily dry heaved as she stumbled away, at least happy that the distraction had given Kane time to recover and get up. . .and he was in full rage mode. He was the Big Red Monster that she had been warned about, and she was happy.

Even if he hurt her. . .she was at least sure that the Undertaker would be hurting worse.

The Undertaker tossed the sledge hammer away, and barely had time to meet Kane head on. As the two giants continued to thrash at each other, Lily ran past the ref who was trying to convince her to get to safety, and went for the steel chair she had been sitting in. She folded it up and rushed right back into the fight, swinging it with all her might and taking it the DeadMan's right knee.

As he went down, clutching his knee, Lily had an instant before Kane was upon her. However, despite the fact that he was holding her just a little to tight, he didn't hurt her.

He kissed her fiercely, and she responded.

"Did that get the taste of him out of your mouth?" He growled in her ear.

"You can do that later baby. Right now, we need to handle him." She whispered back.

Kane put his sweaty forehead against her, and she didn't mind. She let him rest there for a second before he released her, and turned back to the DeadMan, taking the steel chair out of her hands, and bashing Randy Orton in the head, who had been running down for the attack.

Randy hit the ground, blood streaming from the wound that had split his skin open, and didn't move.

Moments later, superstars from both brands, met in a giant clash.

Lily was forced to hide behind Kane for protection as people grabbed at her. She couldn't tell friend from foe, but she wasn't going to take the risk.

Lita managed to fight her way over, and grabbed Lily.

"This needs to end quickly." the former diva gasped. "He has more men then we do!"

Lily nodded and turned to tell Kane, only to watch the DeadMan take the chair from Kane and lay in to him.

People surrounded the two, and kept anyone from getting there.

Moments later, the bell rang.

"And your winner, the Undertaker!" the announcer yelled.

The stadium was eerily quiet.

Lily managed to force her way through the men surrounding the two giants and grabbed Kane, who was bleeding badly, and unconscious.

"Kane!" She cried, pulling his head into her lap. "Oh my God! Kane! Wake up! Come on baby! Wake up!"

The Undertaker grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"I fucking hate you!" She screamed, attacking the DeadMan with everything in her. "You may own my contract, but I will never belong to you! I hate you! I despise you and I hope you die! I hope something bad happens to you DeadMan! I'll kill you for this! Do you hear me? I'm going to fucking kill you for hurting him!"

Taker stared at her passively for a moment before he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Doesn't matter how you feel, darlin'. You are mine now!" The DeadMan growled at her. "Get all that hate out now. Because starting tomorrow, any lip like that is going to land you in a heap of trouble. I'll pull you over my knee and tan that cute little ass of yours. Every time, with no warnings, and no restraint."

"Fuck you!" Lily snarled, pounding at the Undertaker's back.

"That's always been the plan." Taker growled out in response.

Lily began screaming and fighting anew. "Kane!" She cried out, reaching back to where her lover still lay still, now with paramedics surrounding him.

Vince walked out from behind the curtain. He looked tense, and very much unwell.

"Lily, I told you what I would do if you interfered with this match!" Vince said, much to Lily's confusion. "As of right now, Kane is suspended for a month, and Lily, you're fired!"

Lily felt relief like no other fill her.

Vince was saving her life, and taking the brunt of the Undertaker's anger on himself.

Lily managed to get away from the DeadMan, and got on her knees, begging to keep her job, for appearance.

Vince just smiled evilly and shook his head no.

As Kane was wheeled by, Lily was escorted away by Security, who put her in the ambulance with Kane.

She may have lost her job. . .but she had Kane. Still, she was never going to stop until she got back at the DeadMan.

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

Lily was sipping her hot tea slowly, enjoying the soothing sensation it was giving her throat. She had spent all morning throwing up, and the tea was the first thing she had managed to keep down.

Part of her feared pregnancy. Though a child would be most welcome in her life, as well as Kane's, she was still afraid of the Undertaker. He had called her only two days ago, warning her that it was far from her. She believed him too.

Kane sat down beside her, and gently pulled her into his lap.

"You feeling better baby?" He asked, squeezing her gently.

Lily reached up and gently fingered the line of stitches in his forehead and nodded. "Much. Thanks for holding my hair back." She joked.

Kane kissed her forehead gently, then kissed the hand that she had held against his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back, before taking another sip of her tea. "And you make the best cup of hot tea I've ever had."

Kane grinned and placed a hand over her lower stomach. "So, you really think you could be pregnant?"

"We never really used protection, and I was never really on birth control either. Guess it's a good thing that Vince fired me, right?" She laughed. "Make having the baby easier."

Kane grinned back. "Will you wrestle again after our baby is born?" Kane asked her. "I want you with me, always."

"We'll see Kane. Taking a baby on the road would be hard." Lily admitted softly.

Kane nodded. "And we have to worry about the DeadMan. Wouldn't want our baby or you dragged into a storyline like that."

Lily nodded. '_We won't have to worry about that.' _She thought, darkly.

* * *

Kane was back in the arena, ready for his big come back, when he decided he needed to pay a visit to the Undertaker.

He made sure Lily was safely tucked away in their locker room before he headed to find the DeadMan.

What he found instead, was the DeadMan unconscious.

Fear overtook him. If someone took out the DeadMan, the big dog in the yard, so to speak, would they be coming after the other alpha dogs? Him? Who would protect Lily.

"I'll find whoever did this to you." He swore to his brother. "Despite our differences, and the problems we are going through, I will have vengeance for you brother."

Lily was trying hard to control her breathing as she ripped off her clothes that had blood splatter on them. She had attacked the Undertaker with everything she had, weapons, and fists. Worse though, the Undertaker had let her.

"Are you satisfied now?" He had rasped as she stood above him with a brick in her hand, ready to strike the final blow.

"I won't let you hurt me anymore. Or Kane, or the baby we're having. If that means I have to kill you, then so be it." She whispered.

The Undertaker closed his eyes. "Do it then, little lioness."

And she had. She had smashed the brick into his face twice, and he had laid as still as death.

She took the weapons and had hid them, running back to the locker room that she and Kane were sharing at the moment. Vince had hired her back as a Valet, saying the storyline with the baby was great. Naturally, she wouldn't be under any hard fights while she was working with Kane.

She had been hiding in the bathroom, pretending to be a little nauseous when Kane had came in. She lied to him, and told him she was fine, and to do whatever he needed.

When he had left, she had cried.

"Oh God!" She sobbed. "I killed him!"

* * *

WEEKS LATER

Lily watched as Kane obliterated CM Punk. Her heart felt hollow. Kane was enraged by the attack on the Undertaker, but she couldn't tell him that she did it. She felt like she might lose him, even though she felt like she had lost a part of herself. That cold blooded act had shaken her to the very core. Only her focus and love of Kane and the baby was keeping her ticking.

Truthfully, part of her was ready to die.

Even though the Undertaker was alive, so to speak, she had become a worst monster than even the two brothers combined. Anyone and everyone would probably agree with that fact.

She trembled badly when she watched CM Punk run from the building and Kane stay behind. The Big Red Monster was worked into a fine rage, she could tell. A rage that would one day turn on her.

"I have to come clean." She whispered to herself. "Or this will kill me."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lily sat in a chair beside the Undertaker's hospital bed, machines of all sort hooked up to him. They had repaired all the damage done to his face, and she was surprised it was possible.

"I still hate you." She told him softly, "But I am sorry for what I did to you. I hope, that when you wake up, because you will, that you will find it in that black heart of yours, to forgive me. As it stands, on my end, I am about to lose everything that I hold dear. I hope it makes you happy. I deserve it though, and even though my heart is breaking even now, I know that I brought this upon myself."

She lightly touched his hand, then held it. "I hope you find someone, Taker. Someone who will love you like Kane loves me, and I love him. Someone that won't see you as a monster, like Kane thinks I should see him. I fear though, I was the only true monster in this relationship though." She took a couple of breaths. "Come back to us DeadMan. Too many people are trying to rule your yard, or kingdom, or whatever it is to you now." She laughed a little. "And after my baby is born, and safe, you can slay the dragon that destroyed the king, eh?"

She let go of his hand and stood slowly, taking a moment to touch her stomach where the baby was growing. Then, she left.

Taker opened his eyes slowly, having heard every word she had said, and grimaced as he tried to move. Too many wires kept him from moving far, and he hated it.

He managed to hit the button for the nurse, and immediately felt like he had ran three miles. So tired.

As a nurse all but ran into the room, and quickly began asking questions while calling for a doctor.

"L. . ." He trailed off.

"What is it? Are you in pain? Can you see how many fingers I'm holding up?" The nurse rambled on.

"Lily. . ." he whispered.

* * *

WEEKS LATER

Lily stood in the center of the ring, pacing nervously, with a hand pressed tightly to her stomach. She worried the stress was bad for the baby. . .Hell, she knew it was, but until she got this off of her chest, she wouldn't feel any better. Her stomach rolled and she felt like vomiting, seeing the Undertaker's battered face staring up at her, and accepting what she was doing to her.

It had been three weeks since she had visited the hospital, and three weeks since she told Kane that she didn't want updates on the DeadMan, as it was stressing her out.

Concerned for her and the baby, Kane had understood. He never questioned why it bothered her so much, but he would know tonight, rather he had been curious or not.

"It's been a while since I've openly talked about the Undertaker. He tried to ruin my relationship with Kane, and overall, tried to control me through my contract. However, even when Vince fired me, and saved me from that fate, I was so scared. I, while with the recovering Kane, feared that man. I knew he wasn't going to leave me alone, even though I was apart from the WWE. So, I took care of it. I am responsible for putting the Undertaker in a coma. I attacked him in his dressing room, to protect myself and my baby."

Kane's theme music hit and Lily let her microphone drop to the ring and waited for the Big Red Monster to enter the ring with her. His eyes were unreadable as he climbed into the ring and stood before her. He bent slowly and retrieved the microphone and said, "Why did you not tell me sooner?"

He shoved the microphone into her face, for the world to hear.

She swallowed. She probably should have told him while they were alone, but in all truth, she was afraid for her health. She did it here, where people could see them, to protect herself.

"I was so afraid. I thought I had killed him." She admitted, brokenly. "And then you went all crazy and I was so scared that. . ."

"You thought I would hurt you?" Kane spat into the microphone. "Is that what you thought? I love you! We're having a child together! Did you think I would honestly harm you?" He threw the microphone down and stalked around the ring. "I would have understood if you had came to me! Damn it, Lily! You make me feel like I'm some kind of monster!" He screamed at her.

Lily shook her head. "I put your brother in a coma, and you feel like a monster?"

Kane exited the ring and slammed his fists down hard on the apron. He walked away leaving her completely alone, with a silent crowd.

She blinked away the tears in her eyes and slowly made her way toward the ropes, intent on climbing out.

The crowd roared and she panicked, for a moment, until the lights went out.

"I don't need to slay any dragons." A voice rumbled in her ear.

Tears poured down her face and Lily sagged into the arms of the DeadMan, who had saved her, possibly, from an attack. "I'm sorry."

"You were being a lioness. Protecting your family it natural to you. Don't be sorry for it. I'm sorry I pushed you to that."

The lights came back up, revealing the Undertaker holding her, and starring at Kane, who was frozen on the ramp.

The Big Red Machine stalked down to the ring and got in the Undertaker's face. "Put her down. She's pregnant and doesn't need this."

The Undertaker gently set Lily on her feet and stepped away from her. "You needn't worry about her, or me coming after her, little brother. Your fierce little lioness is safe. I don't feel like having my brains smashed in again."

Kane pulled Lily into his arms and barred his teeth at his brother.

The Undertaker grabbed the microphone, and then headed to the top of the ramp where he stopped. "And, little brother, I know you sought vengeance for whoever hurt me, but trust me when I say, that if you even harm a hair on that little girl's head, I will ensure that your soul, and your body, will never see the ring again."

Lily shivered in Kane's arm, still not entirely sure if she was safe or not, again.

Kane carried her out of the ring, up the ramp, and into their locker room. His jaw was set, clenched so tightly, she wondered if he was breaking any of his teeth.

Despite his obvious anger though, he sat her down gently and stalked to the other side of their dressing room and punched the wall hard, busting his knuckles immediately.

"Kane!" She cried in alarm, but still to scared to move from her spot.

"I attacked innocent men because of you. I hurt them, and felt justified, all because you didn't tell me what you did! Damn it! I would have understood if you had come clean!" He yelled at her, ignoring the blood dripping off his hand.

"Would you?" Lily asked softly, instinctively covering her stomach with her hands. "You were so angry. You wouldn't listen, and immediately swore vengeance. How was I supposed to react? I was scared Kane! Terrified! You were horrified by the act. . .I was afraid of losing you!"

Kane dropped to his knees in front of her and ripped her arms away from her stomach. "Stop doing that! Stop protecting yourself and the baby like you think I'm going to attack you! I'm not that big of a monster!" He splayed that bloody hand over her stomach, covering their child with a gentle hand, despite the violence that seemed to thrum through his veins.

He laid his lips against hers, gently, still at odds with himself. "I love you. Okay? I'm angry now, but we'll get through this. The DeadMan has forgiven you, and I can do no less, okay?"

Lily nodded, tears streaming down her face. "Okay. I love you too. I'm sorry."

* * *

Taker fell into the couch in his dressing room, happy when a pair of small hands began to massage his shoulders.

"You okay there?" the soft voice asked him.

Taker opened his eyes to gaze at the red head starring down at him. Her blue eyes held concern. He traced her face with his eyes, taking in the small nose, full lips, and the freckles that doted her face. She wasn't as beautiful as some of the women in the WWE, but maybe that's why she had stuck in his head. She was beautiful without all the artificial stuff added. She wore no makeup, and still looked beautiful. Most diva's hated their freckles. . .She wore hers proudly.

"I'm fine." He told her, reaching up to rest a large hand over one of her small ones. "Are you okay?"

She had left her job to follow him. She had been assigned to him when he had woken up. She lived in that room with him. He fell for her hard.

'_Come with me. I'll take care of you. You won't regret it.' He had told her. He had expected her to turn him down, and in turn, he expected to tell her he would just have to court her better. If you can call having a woman bathe you, help you dress, amongst other stuff._

_She had though. She had dropped everything to follow him. He hoped that he never let her down. He didn't think he could._

_He pulled her around the couch and pulled her into his lap. "I'm okay. I was worried that Kane was going to fight you though. I don't think you are ready for it."_

_Taker smiled and lifted her small hand and kissed it. "I'm under strict orders by the sexiest nurse alive to not push myself. I would have backed down, because she would have made me feel in inch tall, on top of being injured."_

_She laughed loudly._

_He liked that. She didn't try to hold back and look more smooth around the edges, like the diva's did. _

"_I don't know." She said, mirth dancing in her eyes. "She might have yelled some, but I doubt that she could have made that giant feel small." She got a little serious. "Do you think she's okay?"_

"_Kane loves her. She'll be fine." _

_THE END_

_Author's Note: . I didn't mean to end it this soon, however, the boys seemed content in their lives after this. The had their ladies, and were perfectly okay. Who am I to mess with that? Besides, I have to go drool over Drew McIntyre. . . -cough-_


End file.
